Sucked Onto The Titanic
by seasidewriter1
Summary: Anna goes to an exhibit about the Titanic, which contains many artifacts. As she becomes invested in one particular artifact she finds herself sucked back into Titanic. But not JUST the Titanic. She's pulled into the movie. Rated for future content
1. Th Exhibit

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Titanic etc. or any characters besides Anna and Harmony._

_**Foreword:**__ I got this idea after seeing the ending of Titanic after YEARS of not seeing the movie. I apologize if this first chapter is extremely boring, but I DESPERATELY need the movie to continue on to the next chapter, so I need to go buy it!_

Chapter One: The Exhibit

I woke up to warm sunlight hitting my face and shinning through my eyelids. I slowly opened my eyes to the light blue color of my bedroom. I sat up and yawned, running a hand through my thick hair. My fingers got stuck in a few knots in my hair but I yanked them through and stood. My eyes ached from staying up till eleven the night before and waking up at ten. My friend and I stayed up to watch Titanic. My friend was asleep on an air mattress on the floor. I nudged the edge of the bed.

" Harmony. Wake up." I said sleepily. Harmony groaned and grudgingly woke up. I walked into the bathroom, grabbing my brush off the counter by the sink. I pulled it through my wavy and curly light brown locks. I continued to brush my hair as I hummed 'My Heart Will Go On' to myself. I really had to stop watching that movie. Ever since I got it on DVD I watched it frequently, and probably could recite every line from the movie if I wanted to. I knew each scene and what order they came in.

" Oh my God! Anna get in here!" Harmony shouted from the kitchen. I quickly ran into the kitchen.

" SH! My parents are still asleep!" I said.

" Sorry! But look at what the Science Museum's next special exhibit is!" Harmony shoved the Boston Globe into my arms. I looked down.

" They're having artifacts from the Titanic there?" I asked mostly to myself.

" Yeah!" Harmony said.

" That's… peculiar. It's the _science_ museum." I muttered confused, looking down at the newspaper.

" Not really. They're also focusing on how the ship sank." She explained.

" Okay, that makes sense." I said, setting the paper down on the table. " So, when do you want to go?"

" Today, duh! C'mon! Get dressed!" Harmony said, shoving me back into my room. I rolled my eyes. She was excited. Well, I was too! I was actually screaming on the inside, ready to leave. I wanted to see the artifacts. To see the artifacts would be amazing, and also very saddening. I will no doubt cry. Like I cry when I watch the movie.

I changed into a black v-neck shirt and blue jeans. I slid on my grey-blue Converse and walked back out to the living room. My mom, who had gotten up, asked where Harmony and I were going. We explained the exhibit at the museum and she let us borrow the car.

As I drove down the street, Harmony and I were chattering excitedly. Not only were we in love with the movie, but we were fascinated with the actual ship, the actual disaster, and the actual people. It was tragic, and I get teary eyed every time I think of the ship sinking. God, as we pulled into the museum garage, and started inside, my eyes began to cloud over.

Since it was about nine or so in the morning, not many people were at the museum, which we were thankful for. We paid to go into the exhibit and made our way upstairs. As we walked in, I nearly lost my breath. The walls were made to look like the inside of the _Titanic_ with portholes that glowed blue to seem like water was outside them. Endless glass cases were in the room, and inside the cases were artifacts. There were books, money, jewelry, some clothing items, a few shoes, even a small piece from the hull and a deck chair. I felt tears come to my eyes as I spotted a small doll and a dilapidated book.

" Would you look at it all…" Harmony whispered in awe.

" Yeah…" I walked over to a small plaque and read about what everyone knew- the day, time and year the _Titanic_ sank. Harmony's phone disrupted the eerie silence in the room.

" Crap!" She scrambled to grab it from her pocket as the few people in the exhibit turned to her. When she finally got it out she looked at the caller ID. " I'm gonna take this. It's Erik." She said before swiftly leaving the exhibit. Erik was her boyfriend. I sighed and went to go look at a few enlarged pictures. One of the_ Titanic_ before it sank, the other of it in its resting place, coated in what the sea bid for it to be coated in.

I turned and went to a more lonely corner of the room, where a book was propped up in a glass case. It was torn in half, the pages were horribly worn, the words- whether they were hand written or typed I couldn't tell- were mostly gone. I turned my head as I looked closer. The cover was almost completely gone, but from what was still there, it had been made of leather. I squinted my eyes as I tried to make out the very faint lettering at the top of a page that had been removed and displayed beside the book.

I was used to reading books where the words were worn out, but not worn out to this extent. I managed to make out the words 'RMS Titanic'. Then I found a date. It was the day the _Titanic_ started its maiden voyage. From a few more of the words I saw, I made out that it was a journal. I looked sadly at it as I began to feel slightly faint. We would never know if this journal belonged to a victim, or survivor. But the probability was that it was from a victim.

I felt a cool breeze on the back of my neck and I shivered. I looked around to find I was now almost alone in the room. I looked back to the book as an odd sense of heat and cold washed over me, and the odd scent of salt met my nose. I felt my head sway and my eyes close. I stumbled and felt like I fell down. I struggled to open my eyes.

When I finally managed to open my eyes, I saw black for a moment. Then I saw a burst of light as if a door had been opened. I found myself standing and stepping out of the door. As I looked down I saw the hem of a very long dress and as I began to look up I saw a man, holding the door of a Renault. A valet. Then as I continued to look up I saw people hurrying around. But not dressed in jeans and t-shirts. Men dressed in tan or brown or black pants with suspenders and button downs, and jackets and some type of hat. Women wore dresses ranging from old and worn to new and extravagant. Then as I continued to look up, I saw it. I saw the gangplanks. I saw the officers. I saw the ship.

I saw the_ Titanic_.

I knew where I was. I was in Southampton. I wasn't just there staring at the _Titanic_.

I was in the movie.

_Afterword:__ I hope you liked it! Again, I apologize for the probable boringness of this chapter. And __**again**__ I need the movie to continue writing. So after I get the movie I will __**immediately**__ begin to write! I hope some of you who read this will stick around to see what happens! (I have a slight surprise at the very end of the story!) I do strongly love reviews!_


	2. The Titanic and All Its Glory

_Disclaimer: __I do NOT own Titanic or any of the characters. I only own Anna and Harmony._

_**Foreword:**__** I finally get to write chapter two! YES! =D I want to thank my very good friend Samantha for lending me her DVD of Titanic, which allowed me to be able to continue writing! THANK YOU SAMANTHA! I hope you all enjoy! I would like to point out I'm attempting to put in the deleted scenes as well. And now I present, CHAPTER TWO!**_

Chapter Two: The _Titanic_ and All Its Glory

I stood frozen by the side of the Renault. I felt paralyzed. I felt like I couldn't breath. I stared at the Titanic and the crowd standing on the docks and the people lining up to go through inspection. I saw the people walking up the gangplanks to get onto the ship. I glanced down and saw myself in a very familiar looking outfit.

I wore an over coat and a matching skirt and most likely some sort of white blouse or button-down shirt underneath the coat, seeing as I felt the collar at my neck and the tie gripping around the collar. The coat sleeves came down to my wrists and the hem of the skirt fell just below my ankles. There were thin black stripes on the coat and the skirt was had thin black stripes with a few black buttons. The collar of the coat that was flipped over to be able to be seen was an extremely dark purple as well was a band of the dark cloth around my waist. I found my hands covered by white gloves, which the edge was pulled down a bit to reveal, yet again, more purple. I gently reached up and touched what I felt on my head. A large, over done purple hat.

I was frozen in shock. I couldn't believe it. I was there in Southampton, standing mere yards away from the _Titanic_. And I wasn't some random passenger. I'm dressed as Rose. Rose DeWitt Bukater. If I knew the movie as well as I do, I knew who just stepped out of the Renault behind me. And on impulse, I began to speak.

" I don't see what all the fuss is about." I began. Then I turned and looked behind me, right into the face of Cal Hockley. He stood in his light coat, with matching trousers, a white button-down shirt with a white vest and grey-blue tie. His hands were gloved in deep tan leather and rested atop a walking cane very similar to the one in one of my hands. He had a hat topping his head, covering his hair. I remembered how much I hated him.

" It doesn't _look_ any bigger than the _Mauritania_." I said with a slight amount sarcasm.

" You can be blasé about some things, Rose, but _not_ about _Titanic_. It's over one hundred feet longer than the _Mauritania._ And _far_ more luxurious." Cal said leaning forward on his walking cane towards me with a smile.

I turned away from him to stare at the ship. And I also needed to catch my breath. He called me _Rose_. I _am_ Rose. Oh my God… this isn't happening… It _CAN'T _be happening! No, it _shouldn't_ be happening. This shouldn't be possible. I must be dreaming! I looked around to make sure Cal wasn't looking and that no one else would see, and I angrily pinched a piece of skin that was exposed on my wrist. I winced in pain and I certainly didn't wake up. I was still surrounded by the crowd surrounding the _Titanic_. Cal Hockley was still standing behind me. And I knew whom he was turning to help out of the Renault.

" Your daughter is far too hard to impress, Ruth." I heard him say with a chuckle. I turned a bit to see the fiery haired Ruth standing beside Cal. She laughed a bit, looking at me.

" So _this_ is the ship they say is unsinkable." Ruth said walking forward to stand by me. Her hair stood out more with her wearing a green coat and she definitely drew attention with her odd hat with a huge feather sticking out of the front.

" It _is_ unsinkable!" Cal gestured to the ship with his walking cane. " Even God himself could not sink this ship!" He told Ruth. As Ruth began to urge me to walk the other side of the Renault, I wanted so badly to grab her and tell her it wasn't unsinkable. That it _would_ sink and we would be on it. But if I'm in the movie, I didn't know if I changed something if that would effect anything. And I certainly didn't want to screw anything else up on the already doomed voyage.

" Ladies, let's hurry up." Cal said taking Ruth's arm and leaving me to walk behind them, in front of their- _our_ maid, Trudy. I remembered one almost missed line and turned to face Trudy as we walked.

" My coat?" I asked her before turning my head to look at the ship.

" I have it miss." Trudy assured me. As we passed where second class and third class passengers were going through the health check, Cal released Ruth's arm and came to stand beside me. He held out his arm with a smile. I looked down at my feet and slowly laced my arm through his.

Cal Hockley was thirty. And, at the current moment, _my_ fiancé. I shuddered internally as I felt him pat my gloved hand. We began up the gangplank and I felt my heart begin to pound. I was about to step onto the doomed ship. I was about to step foot inside _Titanic_. I internally began to panic. I knew I probably wouldn't die, seeing as if all the characters in the movie didn't die, I shouldn't die. But the who idea of almost drowning wasn't the best feeling. Ruth stepped through the door and kept her head held high.

As Cal and I stepped through the door the two Stewards said,

" Welcome to _Titanic_." They smiled at us. I didn't return the smile. I already felt what Rose felt. I already felt how trapped she felt. The way Cal was holding my arm was like he was holding me so I couldn't escape. Like he was preventing me from leaving. And God, I wanted to let go of this man's arm, and run away from him, tying to figure out how the hell I got here.

As we walked through the mazes of halls I couldn't help but forget how I felt and stare at the grandeur of the ship. The walls were beautiful and every once and a while there would be an ornately carved piece of wood. We made our way to the first class rooms and found our rooms. As we stepped in I just about lost my breath. The walls were carved mahogany gilded with gold towards the top. There was a large mirror and the fireplace I remembered each detail from the movie. The clock resting against the mirror, the couch, the gilded pieces on the side and top and the lamps on the walls. Cal released my arm and went to follow a steward, who was explaining everything to him. I removed my hat and Trudy took it, setting it on the mountain of hat boxes before continuing to put them away. I walked around the room, trialing my fingers gently on the back of the couch, the wood on the walls, everything I could touch.

At this point, I couldn't help but smile and laugh a bit to myself. I'm _on Titanic. _I'm standing inside the ship! The actual ship! As horrible as my position with Cal is, and the fact I can feel the corset I'm wearing crushing my lungs, I had to say, this was pretty cool. I as I looked at the couch I saw a flash in my memory from the movie. Jack. I was going to meet the actual Jack Dawson. I felt a slight head rush and I laughed a little more to myself. I was being such a girl. Of course, I since I saw the movie for the first time I was in love with Jack. And I couldn't believe I was here. I looked up to the mirror and froze.

I half expected myself to look like Rose. But I didn't. I looked basically like myself. I walked to the mirror and stared. My hair was still the odd mixture of brown and the slight red sheen to it, but as the sunlight hit my hair, the red sheen stood out more, but it was obvious I had brown hair. My hair was naturally curly on its own, but now it was obvious the curls curled more, and had probably had also been curled. Elegant earrings hung from my ears, and I still had my piercing sky blue eyes. I saw I had a bit of make up on my eyes and a deeper pink-red lipstick lightly coated my lips. I removed my gloves and touched my cheek, as if to make sure I was really here, and I really looked this beautiful. I stared at myself a bit longer, blinking a few times before I saw someone carry a crate of paintings inside and Trudy walk over to them.

I had one painting in mind that I wanted to find. As we began to search for it Trudy pointed to one.

" Is this the one?" She asked. I looked at it closely and shook my head.

" No… it had a lot of faces on it." I said recalling the painting then pulling the exact one out. " This is the one!" I said smiling at the painting. I took the sides of the large canvas and held it up staring at it.

" Do you want all of them out, Miss?" Trudy asked me.

" Yes. We need a little more color in this room." I said glancing around. The room appeared to have a color scheme to it- mahogany, dark crème, and gold. As I held the painting up to the corner I turned and gently rest it against the couch.

" Put it in there. In the wardrobe." I heard Lovejoy said to a man bringing in a few pieces of luggage. I never got his name. Lovejoy. He's neither loving nor joyful. We should just call him Killjoy and get it over with.

" Oh god, not those… _finger_ paintings again." Cal said coming into the sitting room from the private promenade. " They simply were a waste of money." Cal said leaning against the door frame. He had removed his bowler hat to reveal his carefully brushed thick dark brown hair, his coat was absent and he was sipping at some Champaign.

" The difference between Cal's taste in art and mine is that I _have_ some." I said to Trudy, setting another painting on the couch. " They're fascinating." I kept my face straight the entire time. I tilted my head as I looked at a painting of a man, but it seemed to be made all out of triangles. " It's like being inside a dream or something." I said smiling a bit.

" What's the artist's name?" Trudy inquired curiously peering at the painting.

" Um… something Picasso?" I said, honestly forgetting Picasso's first name. I smacked myself internally. I took a class on classical art in high school. I should have remembered it.

" Something Picasso?" Cal mused, walking into the room as I lifted a painting and started to walk towards the bedroom. " He won't amount to a _thing_." He said. Oh, how wrong this man is. " He won't. Trust me." He looked at Lovejoy. " At least they were cheap."

I walked into my room and looked around.

" Let's see…" I said looking around the room. I walked over to the vanity and set it down there.

" It smells so brand new!" Trudy said with a smile. " Like they built it all, just for us!" I held out my arm to take the cuff links out of my jacket sleeves. It felt awkward having her do it. I, myself, wasn't the richest person on the planet. But, at the moment, I needed to act like I was. " I mean, just think about it. Tonight, when I crawl between the sheets, I'll be the first!" Trudy said to me as she smiled. I smiled back at the dark haired woman. I had always liked Trudy in the movie. She seemed like a likeable person, and indeed she was. She moved to my other wrist. Together we laughed quietly.

" Oh, Trudy." I said fondly.

" And when _I_ crawl in between the sheets tonight, I'll _still_ be the first." Cal said walking in. My face immediately fell. Cal nodded with his head for Trudy to leave.

" Excuse me, Miss." She said with a nervous curtsy before she quickly left. And Cal doesn't scare _just_ me… I turned my back on him as I heard him shut the door. I stared at the picture resting on the vanity.

" I'll be the first and only." Cal said setting his glass of Champaign down and wrapped his arms around me. I felt his body pressed to my back as I stared at the wall. He leaned his head close to mine as he rested his chin on my shoulder and nuzzled my neck. I shut my eyes and forced myself to stay put. He was smiling and I was internally gagging. This man was honestly disgusting. I remembered this deleted scene. I remembered how much it made me hate Cal more.

I stiffly turned my head and quickly kissed him on the cheek. I felt him kiss my shoulder and I stared at the wall. I now knew what Rose had meant when she said she was screaming on the inside. Because at the moment, so was I.

Later in the evening on our way down to dinner, Ruth and I left the elevator and we passed another one of my favorite people in the movie, Molly Brown. I had been fidgeting with the earring on my left ear, and Ruth gave me a look as we passed Molly. I didn't return a look but dropped my hand and looked at the engagement ring on my finger. I'm seventeen and Cal is thirty. That's over the line of creepy. I dropped my arm to my side and waited for the time I could get the painful corset off my body.

OOOO

Later in the night I felt relief as Trudy unlaced the laces on my corset. I took in a deep breath of very much welcomed air. My lungs were thankful for the release from the pressure that had been on them. I slipped into my nightgown and removed the pins from my hair, letting it tumble down and rest at my shoulders. I slid into bed and shut off the lights. I shut my eyes and had to laugh a little again. I was going to bed on the _Titanic_. This should be impossible, but it was happening. I'm slightly weirded out that it happened, but I'm also kind of intrigued and happy that it happened.

No matter what I felt, I thought as I fell asleep, I don't really care at the moment. Because tomorrow, was going to be a big day.

OOOO

The next morning when I awoke I blinked a few times, thinking maybe it had been a dream. A very realistic dream. But as I sat up I saw the ornate walls and the painting by the vanity. I smiled a bit. I stood and stretched before sitting at the mirror. My hair was a bit of a tangled mess, so I reached for a brush and yanked it through my hair. As I did so, the curls would straighten out a bit so they ended up in waves then when I stopped they slowly returned into curls.

I set the brush down as Trudy entered my room with my dress, under dress and corset and shoes. The dress was pale green with a slight yellow sheen to it, the sleeves consisted of just lace, a green silk piece covered the front where if it hadn't been there, it would have exposed some of the skin on my chest, there was a red band under my bust where a orang-red flower sat in the front before the skirt flowed down in layers of fancy white lace over pale green silk.

Trudy allowed me to change into the under dress before she wrapped the corset around me and began the most painful process of my life.

" Hold the post on the bed please, Miss." Trudy said kindly. I gripped onto the tall bed post and gasped loudly as Trudy began to yank at the laces. With every yank, the corset became tighter and I was feeling a bit more faint. By the time she had finished my body was throbbing. I looked at myself in the mirror and found I looked extremely thin. Almost sickly thin. Trudy helped me pull the dress on and then the same with the stockings and shoes. She sat me down in the chair and helped me do my hair and make up. I then put in small gold flower earrings and a green necklace. And, of course, my engagement ring.

I spent most of the morning exploring the room then standing out on the private promenade and watched the ocean sail beneath us. I smiled at the water and I knew there was nothing but water ahead of us. I knew that right now, somewhere on this ship Jack was doing something. And as Ruth told me to join her for lunch, I knew _exactly_ where Jack was. He would be standing at the bow of the _Titanic_ with Fabrizio. They'd be shouting and whooping and joking about seeing the Statue of Liberty. Jack would be shouting 'I'm king of the world!' and as I was ushered into the dinning room, I would do anything to be there with them.

_Afterword:__ So there is chapter two! I hope you liked it! I ended it there simply so I could finally post it, and I'm already working on chapter three! It may be up later in the day. The probability of that is very strong! Again I thank my friend Samantha for letting me borrow the DVD!_

_ I would love and appreciate reviews to know what you think of the story so far! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Dangling By A Thread

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the movie Titanic or the characters. I only own Anna and Harmony._

Chapter Three: Dangling From A Thread

" She is the largest moving object made by man in all history." Joseph Ismay said to the group of people sitting at the table. I sat next to Cal, diagonal from Ruth and across from Mr. Andrews. " And our master ship builder, Mr. Andrews built her from the keel plates up." He gestured to Mr. Andrews. Molly Brown sat next to him and warm afternoon sunlight poured through the window.

" Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's." Mr. Andrews admitted. " He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in its appointments that it would never be challenged. And here she is!" Mr. Andrews said lightly slapping the table corner a few times.

I stared at him for a moment before I took a cigarette case out of my small hand purse. I personally objected to smoking, but it was something I was going to have to do. And also it annoyed the hell out of Ruth and Cal, so I'd do it just to annoy them. I put the cigarette between my lips without showing any emotion. I lit it then blew out the match before taking a slow drag in. I resisted the urge to cough and choke.

" Rose, you know I don't like that." Ruth said to me. I held the wooden piece that was attached to the end of the cigarette between my fingers and looked at her. With a slight arch to my eyebrow I slowly blew the smoke towards her face. She gave me a disappointed and slightly annoyed look. When I hadn't been looking, Cal snatched the still lit cigarette from the wooden piece and tapped it out on in an ashtray.

" She knows." He said as he did so. A waiter asked what he and I would have to eat.

" We'll both have the lamb. Rare, with very little mint sauce." Cal said, speaking for both of us. I saw Molly give Cal a look then give me a sympathetic one as I slowly put everything back into my hand purse. " You like lamb, right, Sweat Pea?" Cal asked me with a smile. I turned and gave him my most tight, fake smile.

" You gonna cut her meat for her too, Cal?" Molly joked with a small laugh. Cal gave her a look and raised an eyebrow. I have to admit that Cal's eyebrows are one of the reasons I don't like him. To me, his eyebrows are simply _creepy_.  
>" Hey, who came up with the name <em>Titanic<em>?" Molly asked. She smiled and looked at Mr. Ismay. " Was it you, Bruce?"

" Yes, actually." He admitted. " I wanted to convey sheer size. Size means stability," He began and I looked at him, my face composed in an almost non-emotional mask. I always knew that look would come in handy some day. " Luxury, and above all, strength." Mr. Ismay finished.

" Do you know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay?" I asked with a slight smile on my face, but it was so slight it was almost non-existent. " His ideas of the male's preoccupation of size might be of particular interest to you." I finished. Molly began to laugh a bit. Mr. Andrews shook with laughter as he attempted to contain himself. I was laughing on the inside myself.

" What has gotten into you?" Ruth asked me. I stood and set my napkin down.

" Excuse me." I said turning and exiting. I walked onto the promenade and I welcomed the refreshing ocean breeze. I always have loved the ocean and as I walked down the promenade, I knew exactly where I needed to go to stand.

I felt the warm sunlight hit my face and I smiled at the combination of the sun and the breeze. I took as deep a breath as I could with the corset on, and I felt like I could just run around and be free. But I knew that wasn't the case… yet. I listened to my shoes click against the wooden deck and marveled at the railings and the construction of the whole ship. I looked above me and quickly exited the shade of the promenade and craned my neck to see the smoke stacks. Black smoke billowed upwards like they were producing thunderclouds. I smiled and spun around to face the railing that over looked the third class deck.

I took a deep breath and slowly began to make my way towards the rail. I kept my head held high, the way Ruth would want me to, and I walked to the corner of the railing. _This is actually it…_ I thought to myself as I rested my arms on the railing. I made a brief glance downwards to see if he was actually there. And there he was indeed. Jack Dawson sat there, staring at _me_ with Tommy Ryan and Fabrizio De Rossi. I looked out over the ocean, towards the stern of the ship, where I knew I was going to 'attempt to kill myself' later. In my mind I could hear Tommy's lines; '_Forget it boyo, its more like you'll have angels fly out of your arse than get next to the likes of her.'_

Slowly I turned my head and looked at him. I looked away briefly then looked again. Jack was still staring at me. Fabrizio waved his hand in front of his best friends face, attempting to distract him with no avail. Then I felt a strong hand grip my arm in an almost violent way.

" Come back." Cal said looking down at me.

" Do you mind?" I asked trying to yank my arm away.

" You can have your privacy-" he started but I managed to slip away from his grip and march away, leaving the sight of Jack behind me.

As lunch passed, I stayed silent and didn't make eye contact with anyone, especially Cal and Ruth. When we returned to our rooms, Ruth made me sit on the couch in the sitting room.

" You will _never_ embarrass me like that again, Rose! Never! I have no idea what has gotten into you, but you must _promise_ me that it will never happen again. Especially tonight at dinner." Ruth said sternly looking me in the eyes. Ah. Dinner tonight. That will be so much fun…

I looked her in the eyes and kept my face emotionless. " I promise, Mother." I said with the most microscopic amount of disdain I could manage.

Ruth then left me and I groaned and leaned back into the couch. I officially hated this woman. No, I officially hated her _more_. I stood and walked out to the private promenade and sat in one of the deck chairs, watching the sky. I had to giggle quietly like a schoolgirl as I thought about seeing Jack. I remember his beautiful longish golden hair blowing in the breeze, his baby blue eyes staring at me, and the sketchbook sitting limply in his hands.

I let my head rest against the deck chair as I shut my eyes a moment.

" Tired, darling?" I heard Cal ask. I bit the inside of my cheeks when I heard his voice. I opened my eyes.

" Just a bit." I replied standing and walking to the windows so I could see the ocean pass beneath us.

" Perhaps you should lay down." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

" I'm fine, but thank you." I replied politely, not looking at him.

" Did you enjoy the lamb, Sweet Pea?" Cal asked, changing the subject and referred to lunch. " You didn't say much."

" Yes, I enjoyed it very much." I said finally looking at him and gave him a smile, which was not at all genuine. He smiled back.

" Good." He said. I didn't tell him how much I did _not_ like it. I wished I had been able to order my own meal. Cal rested his hands on my shoulders and stood behind me, as he watched the ocean. I sighed very quietly and I dreaded the dinner I was going to have to attend in just a few hours.

OOOO

When it came close to dinner, Trudy ushered me back into my room and helped me change out of my first dress and into one of my personal favorite dresses. It was red with sheer black fabric draped over it. On the bodice it had sparkling black beads sewn on. Both the red fabric and the sheer black fabric draped far beyond my ankles and at the beads made a design at the hem of the sheer fabric. The neckline was low and the sleeves exposed a bit of my shoulders.

I had my earrings replaced with long silver chains that had emerald teardrops at the bottom. My necklace was replaced with a silver one that had a few diamonds dripping off the front of it. I slid into bright red high heels, which I stumbled in, seeing as I don't prefer heels. I had black gloves that ended just above my elbow on. Trudy fixed my hair and make up and then I was ready.

I stood and looked at myself in the mirror. I realized that I didn't appear to be myself. This was all chosen for me. I wasn't in control of it. The day had exhausted me and it showed in my eyes. I didn't understand how someone could live like this their whole lives.

As I sat at dinner, beside the grinning and talkative Cal, I stayed silent and stared at the white table cloth. The only thing I was enjoying was the music. And I didn't even seem to have the time to appreciate it. I suddenly understood why Rose wanted to throw herself off the back of the ship. It was horrible. Sitting beside a man who says he loves you, but treats you like you're an object, living a life where you have almost no say in everything you do. It sucks.

I suddenly felt claustrophobic and it was becoming hard to breath. I felt like everything and everyone was crowding closer to me. I reached for my glass of wine, hesitated seeing as I had only ever had wine at my first communion, then snatched it and took a large sip. The liquid did nothing to help. I let out a shaky breath and I shut my eyes.

" Rose? Are you alright?" I heard cal ask and felt him put a hand on my arm. I opened my eyes.

" I feel a bit sick. I think I need some fresh air…" I mumbled standing, and pulling my black gloves on. " Excuse me." I began to quickly make my way through the crowded dinning room.

I unlocked the door to my room and entered setting the keys on the desk and shutting the door.

" Trudy?" I asked, my voice shaking. It was becoming almost impossible to breath in the corset. I began to remove the gloves. " Trudy?" I asked again. There was no answer. I walked to the mirror and began to see if I could open the back of the dress myself with one last desperate, shaky call, " Trudy!" When there was yet again no answer, I began to panic when I couldn't get the dress off. I began to yank and pull at every single inch of the dress to no avail.

I let out a strangled cry and yanked the expensive necklace off, tossing it at the vanity mirror. I yanked my hair down and I was gasping and whimpering helplessly as my hair fell down. " Trudy!" I called again knowing it was no use. In a panic I began to scream and throw every single thing off the vanity against the wall and the floor. I felt like I was throwing a tantrum but I felt like I was going to die if I wasn't able to get free.

When everything was gone from the vanity top, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was panting, my hair was loose and a bit tangled and I looked helpless. I shoved the mirror a bit and marched towards the door.

When I stepped out into the hall, my breath was shaking and I felt my eyes stinging. _Now_ had to make my way down towards the stern of the boat to 'kill myself'. I took the panic that I had felt at dinner and just then my room and then let myself start to sob. I began to run down the hallways till I found my way to the promenade. I was sobbing, gasping and running and I shoved my way through people. People stared and gaped at me as I made a rather large emotional display of myself.

I unlatched the gate to the lower second class deck then ran my way up the steps towards the stern of the ship. Still gasping I ran my way past the benches where I could just make out Jack's figure lounging on one of them, smoking a cigarette and watching the stars.

I wound around the benches and ran towards the railing on the stern of the ship. I caught myself on something and let myself feel the hot tears stream down my flushed cheeks. They were probably a bit pink from the stinging cool air that had been whipping against them. I looked up as I tried to calm my heart. I began to slowly walk towards the railing. I glanced behind me to make sure no one was there as well to make sure that the only person who _could_ be there _was_ around to make sure I didn't actually die.

I walked forward and soon found myself at the rail. I saw the wake that the _Titanic_ left behind in the dark water at least a few hundred feet below me. I sniffed and gently grabbed the rail. I carefully lifted one foot and put it on one of the rails. I felt my heart begin to speed up. I lifted my other foot and carefully balanced my shoes on the rail. I felt my feet wobble and I could feel myself shaking. I grabbed a pole beside me that had a light on it to help balance myself as I lifted my skirt slightly and lifted one foot over. I very, very, _very _carefully lifted my other foot over. I gripped the top of the railing again and began to turn around. I held the edge of the black material in one hand to keep it from making me slip. I looked down at the churning water below me and my hair was whipped about my face. I leaned forward so my arms were straight. I listened to my stuttering breath as I looked at the water. _God this is terrifying…_ I thought.

" Don't do it!" I heard that kind and very, very concerned voice. I turned and looked behind me. Jack stood in his brown plaid coat, brown button down shirt tucked into tan pants. He had a cigarette in one hand and his hair blew around his face.

" Stay back! Don't come any closer!" I said as he took a few steps closer. I could hear the desperation in my voice. I was scared at how real it sounded. But, I guess after the day in a whole, I was fairly desperate to escape.

He held his hand out to me.

" Come on, just give me your hand and I'll pull you back over." Jack said.

" No! Stay where you are!" I said still looking at his deathly concerned face and eyes. I looked back over the side. " I'll let go." I looked back at the dark water below me. After a moment I looked back at him. He put the cigarette back in his mouth for a quick drag before he took it out and gestured he was going to throw it over the side. He inched towards the rail and tossed the still lit cigarette into the ocean below. He put his hands in his pockets and looked over at me.

" No you won't." He said in an almost calm manor. I looked at him sharply. I felt the desperation physically building inside of me, as well as a bit of anger.

" What do you mean 'No I won't'? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me!" I said with genuine feeling. All day people presumed things about me. They presumed what I would want to wear, eat, say, do and it was actually driving me to think that I really _do_ want to throw myself off the edge of _Titanic_.

" Well, you woulda done it already." Jack said looking at me with a bit of sympathy in his eyes.

" You're distracting me! Go away!" I cried leaning a bit farther out and looking down yet again.

" I can't. I'm involved now." Jack said like it was the simplest thing in the world. " You let go and I'm gonna have to jump in there after you." Jack removed his coat and dropped it to the deck so his dark vest showed. He bent over with a look to me and began to remove his shoes.

" Don't be absurd! You'd be killed!" I said looking at the water below me. I suddenly found myself forgetting about what was supposed to come next and far beyond that, and began to just focus on the now and what was happening. And right now, Jack was talking about following me into the water if I jump. He was unlacing his shoes.

" I'm a good swimmer." He said simply.

" The fall alone would kill you!" I informed him looking at how far below the water actually was. I saw the name _Titanic_ painted below me and I shivered for a second, not exactly believing I was thinking about actually throwing myself off the _Titanic_. And I'm only doing this so I don't screw anything up!

" It would hurt! I'm not saying it wouldn't. Tell the truth, I'm a _lot_ more concerned about the water being so cold." Jack said giving me a meaningful look on the word 'cold' as he yanked his shoe off and dropped it to the deck. I looked out to the horizon, the wind tickling my bare skin. I looked back at him.

" How cold?" I asked.

" Freezing. Maybe a couple of degrees over." He pulled his other shoe off. " You ever been to Wisconsin?" He asked. I looked back out over the water and very strongly resisted the urge to say 'no, but I live in Massachusetts and the water is pretty cold there in the winter!'. After a long pause of restraint I looked at him and composed my face in a look of confusion.

" What?" I asked. Jack put his hands in his pockets.

" Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is, you know, where you-" He started the story _I_ knew by heart and I interrupted him.

" I know what ice fishing is!" I half yelled at him with my eyes shut.

" Sorry! You just seem like, you know, kind of an" He gestured to my dress, " indoor girl. Anyway, I, uh, I fell through some thin ice; and I'm telling you, water that cold, like right down there," He gestured with his chin down to the water.

" It hits you like a thousand knives. Stabbing you all over your body. You can't breath. You can't think. At least, not anything but the pain. Which is why I don't look forward to jumping in after you." He said looking at me. I watched him as he removed his hands from his pockets.

" Like I said," He pulled at his vest and the last button opened with an audible _pop_ and he pulled it off and revealed his suspenders. He grabbed his coat and vest and hung them over the rail. " I don't have a choice. Guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail, and get me off the hook here." Jack said looking at me yet again, a hopeful look gleaming in his eyes. I stared at him a second, reality catching up with me. I'm actually having a conversation with Jack. _The_ actual Jack Dawson. I'm looking at him. He's looking at me.

" You're crazy!" I half shouted, jolting myself from my own thoughts.

" That's what everyone says." Jack said with an adorable half smile. " But with all due respect, Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here." He Even though I wasn't looking at him, I felt his eyes on me. " Come on. C'mon, give me your hand." I saw his hand extend outwards and I looked at it. " You don't want to do this." His words penetrated my brain and reality once again washed over me. He is exactly right. I _really_ don't want to die. Nope. I really, really, really, _really_ don't.

I reached across my stomach with a shaky right hand and took his. I slowly turned so I was facing him. I still hand tears on my cheeks when I raised my eyes to his.

" Whew!" He said with another smile to me. " I'm Jack Dawson." Just to hear him say that, the fact I physically felt his hand in mine, made me feel a bit faint and my knees a bit week. With an intake of shaky breath I looked at him.

" I'm Rose DeWitt Bukater." I said shakily. I was actually so close to saying my actual name. Thankfully, I caught myself.

" I'm gonna have to get you to write that down!" He said with a quiet laugh. I couldn't help myself. I let out a laugh and a smile.

" Come on." He said gently and sweetly, helping me step up to get over the rail. I felt my shoe on a rail and stepped up, but I felt it slip when I tried to raise myself up. I slipped on my dress. I fell. As I fell, I thought _God I had _really_ hoped this wouldn't have happened!_. Jack was yanked against the rail and I screamed. I felt nothing but air beneath me. Jack pulled against my arm.

" Come on! Pull yourself up!" He encouraged. I grabbed the rail and began to do so, but my hand slipped and I fell again, letting out another terrified scream.

" Help! Please!" I cried, mainly to Jack, but I knew unfortunately the Officers heard it. Jack's grip on my arm was strong, but didn't hurt like Cal's did. I was screaming, and whimpering in terror as I heard the roar of the water below me.

" Please help me!" I said to Jack.

" Rose! Listen to me!" He said looking at me. I looked him straight in the eyes. " I've got you! I won't let go! I promise!" He said genuinely. " Now pull yourself up!" I began to pull myself up and felt myself get a good grip on the railings. " That's it!" Jack said encouragingly. He grabbed my upper arm as I hauled myself up. As Jack helped lift me, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as his wrapped around my waist as he pulled my back over the rail. " I've got you!" He reassured me as he fully got me over the rail. As he tried to set me on my feet we both lost our balance and we collapsed to the deck.

I heard thundering foot steps as the Officers ran up.

" What's all this?" Asked one of them looking at us.

Jack, who had landed by my side, but had also had both arms around me looked up quickly and straightened up so he was awkwardly kneeling very close to my side. I already knew how bad it looked. I was a sobbing first class girl laying on the deck with a ripped skirt, which some how ended up just above my knees, and Jack was a boy from steerage who had been hovering over me, his coat and shoes removed. To make matters worse I was also shaking and both of us were panting. Jack stared at the Officers, mouth agape and he almost automatically knew it looked bad. In fact, we both saw on the Officers face that conclusions were being made in their heads.

The Officer saw Jack's jacket, vest and shoes on the deck by my feet and shouted,

" You stand back! And don't move an inch!" He pointed to Jack. Jack sighed and stood, sliding his hands in his pockets. " Fetch the Master-At-Arms!" He shouted to the other Officers.

_Afterword:__ Oh I left off at a cliffhanger moment! I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up soon! I would love reviews! _


	4. Shall We Take A Stroll On The Promenade?

_Disclaimer: __I do not own the movie Titanic or the characters. I only own Anna and Harmony._

Chapter Four: Shall We Take A Stroll On The Promenade?

When the Master-at-Arms arrived, so did Lovejoy, Cal, and some other guy I didn't recognize as well as a few sailors. Cal insisted I be wrapped up in a blanket, which I accepted to keep the cold air off my skin. A man offered me a glass of brandy, which I declined as I heard Cal begin to rant.

" It was completely unacceptable!" Cal shouted as he walked to face Jack, who was being handcuffed. " What made you think you could touch _my_ fiancé?" He asked in a rage, his face composed with anger, eyes burning with hatred. Jack stared at him a moment before he looked at me.

" Look at _me_ you filth!" Cal demanded shoving Jack. I looked up at them.

" Cal!" I called.

" What do you think you were doing!" Cal demanded again shaking Jack roughly. Jack's face was mostly composed in a look of slight confusion. I stood and quickly marched over.

" Cal! Stop!" I said grabbing his arm with my blanket-covered hands. " It was an accident!" I lied.

" A-an _accident_?" Cal asked incredulously. Jack's face turned confused as he looked at me.

" It's stupid really!" I said as if it were some silly story. " I was leaning over and I slipped!" I gave a small shrug like 'whoops! Silly old me!' and continued, looking at Jack. " I was leaning _far_ over to see the uh… uh… um…" I made a twirling motion with my finger. I knew what they were called, but it was better to play the 'poor, innocent girl' card in this situation.

" Propellers?" Cal offered.

" Yes! The propellers! I was leaning over to see the propellers and I slipped! And I would have gone over board, but Mr. Dawson here saved me, and almost went over board himself!" I finished weaving my lie with a small innocent smile and shrug.

" You wanted to see the prope- she wanted to see the propellers." Cal said with a laugh to the man who had offered me the brandy.

" Like I said, women and machinery don't mix." The man said. I looked at Jack, who was looking at me with a very faint smirk. The Master-at-Arms turned Jack to look at him.

" Was that the way of things?" He asked him. Jack looked at me and I pleaded him with my eyes to say 'yes'.

" Yeah." Jack said. " Yeah that was pretty much it."

" Well, the boy's a hero then!" The man said. " Good for you son! Well done!" Jack looked at me as his handcuffs were removed and gave a small smile, which I returned. " So it's all well and back to our brandy, eh?"

" Look at you!" Cal said rubbing my arms through the blanket. " You must be freezing! Lets get you inside." He wrapped an arm around me and began to lead me off.

" Uh, perhaps a little something for the boy." Said the man as we began to pass. Cal stopped.

" Oh. Of course. Mr. Lovejoy." Lovejoy looked at him. " I think a twenty will do it." Cal finished. I gave him an almost furious look. A twenty? _Really_? I have a disbelieving laugh.

" Is that the going rate to save the woman you love?" I asked with a disbelieving tone to my voice. Honestly, this man really was disgusting. I don't know what Ruth saw in him besides money. Cal studied my face.

" Rose is displeased. What to do?" He asked looking over to Jack, who was watching us, and pulling on his jacket. " I know." He smiled and walked over to him. " Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening. To regale our group with your heroic tale." Cal offered as I watched from a distance away. Jack looked at me and me only, which caused me to blush.

" Count me in." He agreed.

" Good. Its settled then." Cal said. He turned and began to walk away. " This should be interesting." He said quietly to the man who nodded. I looked at Jack one more time as the men approached and I turned as Cal put his arm around me again, and asked me if I was okay again.

When we arrived back at our rooms, I went straight to my room and found that everything had been cleaned up and even flowers in a vase had been put on the vanity. Trudy quickly walked into the room, shut the door and began to unlace my dress and then my corset.

" Are you alright, Miss?" Trudy asked, obviously having heard of my almost dying.

" Oh, I'm fine, Trudy. It was scary, but I was saved by a very nice man." I said with a small smile. Once the corset dropped away I happily changed into my nightgown, which was very fancy for something I was just going to sleep in. I sat at the vanity and brushed through my tangled hair and removed my earrings, which somehow managed to stay in my ears during my tantrum and almost dying. I had opened a music box, which I had thrown to the floor and found it still worked. I was surprised. I felt bad Trudy had probably had to clean up the mess I had left in the room.

I looked at myself thoughtfully in the mirror. It really was odd watching the movie events unfold before me, and also be apart of it. It was odd that I felt exactly what Rose should be feeling, without willing myself to. I shut my eyes a moment and opened them again. I looked at the hand mirror, which had cracked when I tossed it at the wall. I set it down. There was a knock on the door. I looked in the mirror to watch Cal open the door and lean against the doorframe.

" You've been melancholy. I don't pretend to know why." He stepped inside and walked towards me. " I intended to save this till the engagement gala next week." Cal said honestly as he shut the music box and pushed it aside so he could sit. " But I thought, tonight," He had a box on his lap and when he opened it I gasped quietly. In it sat the Heart of the Ocean. It was real. It was here. And I was looking at it. My heart nearly stopped.

" Good gracious!" I exclaimed quietly. I put my fingers just below the blue diamond.

" Perhaps as a reminder of my feelings for you." Cal said, a smile in his voice. I could only stare at the necklace.

" Is it a-" I began, looking up at him.

" Diamond?" Cal asked with a grin, cutting me off. He stood, taking the necklace from the box. " Yes. He opened the clasp and put it around my neck. " Fifty-six karats to be exact." He said closing the clasp and letting it rest around my neck. " It was worn my Louis the Sixteenth." He said with a grin as I reached up and touched the blue heart. " They call it Le Coeur de la Mer. The-" Cal started but I knew what it meant so I cut him off.

" The Heart of the Ocean." I said quietly. I felt the weight of the thing on my neck and I swallowed hard. Never in my life had I ever held, touched or worn anything this expensive. " I-it's overwhelming." I muttered. That was really true. It felt almost… wrong to be wearing it. It felt wrong as it wrested on my chest. Cal and I gazed at the image of us in the mirror for a moment.

" It's for royalty. We _are_ royalty, Rose." Cal said with a small smile as I stared at the necklace around my neck in the mirror. He knelt beside me. " You know, there's nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I can deny you. If you would not deny me." He said with a small, and it appeared to be a genuine smile to me. " Open your heart to me, Rose." He said honestly. I looked away from him then to the mirror again.

I stared at myself. I touched the heart then put my hand at the base of my neck. Cal was still giving me a smile and I felt slightly unguarded by his small speech. This was the only moment I'd ever heard him speak his emotions like that. I still knew he was one of the most heartless men there probably ever has been or will be.

Cal stood, and walked behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders but slowly slid them to my neck. He dropped one hand away but trailed his fingers down the skin of my throat. He kissed my head then my cheek. I wanted to flinch away, but I couldn't.

Back at home, in modern Boston, I was always the girl at the school dances who never got asked to dance. No one has ever asked me out on a date, so I've never been on one. I've never been kissed or gone farther than that. I'd never felt affection from a guy outside of my family.

I looked at Cal as he smiled at me. I saw love in his eyes. I knew that his love for Rose- for _me_- was marred with other things. With greed. And later on, a hatred for Jack. But it felt odd to have this man stand close to me and feel love for me. I shut my eyes as I took a deep breath. When I opened them, Cal had knelt beside me again and smiled.

Once Cal had left, I stood and went over to my bed. I crawled beneath the covers and I lay on my back. I slowly began to fall asleep, feeling the aching in my feet and my hands and my back. My legs were throbbing as well and I made a mental note never to try and jump off the back of a ship ever again.

OOOO

The next morning when I woke up, all the aches had intensified. As I sat up I groaned at the pain in my back from when I had landed on the deck. I stood and felt the pain in my feet from slipping off the rail twice. I sighed as I rubbed my eyes and sat at the vanity. I began to brush my hair and remembered the night before. I had sat in this chair, wearing the Heart of the Ocean. I touched where it had been on my neck. It had been heavy and very cold. Cal had taken it and put it in the safe before he left for bed.

Trudy came in and I braced myself for the pain of the corset. As she tightened the strings, the pain was tripled by the fact that my back and chest already hurt. I slid into a beautiful dress that was white till midway on my chest then was a creamy yellow color all the way down. The skirt, as usual, ended just below my ankles and there was synching just below my bust with a small decorative piece in the front. I pulled on a gold necklace and white colored shoes. At the collar on the dress it was ruffled and embroidery was on the shoulders and sides of the sleeves. The sleeves came down just above my wrist and were white as well. I grabbed a small purse before I slumped to breakfast. Breakfast went past in a blur, as did lunch. And directly after lunch, I went in search of Jack.

I walked down a promenade with a confidence I hadn't felt since I arrived on the _Titanic_. Well… even since _before_ I ended up here. I leaned against the railing that looked onto the third class deck then slowly made my way to a short gate. I unlatched it then closed it behind me. A sign on the gate read 'NOTICE: THIRD CLASS PASSENGERS ARE NOT ALLOWED BEYOND THIS POINT' and I rolled my eyes at it. If we can go down do their decks, why can't they come up to ours? The world works in mysterious ways.

As I made my way towards the stairs I heard someone playing the piano. I heard a mass of people talking and laughing. I smelled some beer and some cigar and cigarette smoke. I stepped down the stairs into the lower deck for third class and I smiled at the people smiling and drinking and having a good time. But as people started to spot me, the room went silent. I suddenly felt self-conscious and smiled at a few people but kept walking, trying to find Jack. I saw Tommy and I also saw the back of Fabrizio's head. There was a blond woman around my age sitting by Fabrizio. She smiled when she saw me. I recognized her as Helga, the Norwegian girl. Fabrizio smiled and turned. He tapped Jack's shoulder.

" Jack!" He said pointing to me. Jack looked up then stared at me. I smiled and walked over. He stood and slowly the noise returned and everything seemed normal. Jack awkwardly put his hands in his pockets.

" Hello, Mr. Dawson." I said.

" Hello again." He said. He seemed awkward as he nodded his head and I smiled at him again.

" May I speak with you?" I asked.

" Yeah!" Jack said in an almost breathless way and with a nod of his head. After a second I looked at the staring Fabrizio and Tommy. I could have sworn there was a girl who looked suspiciously like Harmony sitting close by Tommy, but I wasn't sure.

" In private?" I asked again.

" Yes. Of course." Jack said leaning down and grabbed his sketchbook, which was bound in leather. As we began to walk away I saw Jack smack Tommy's arm.

We walked up on deck and Jack appeared almost surprised that I was walking up towards the first class deck.

" Are you sure I can go up there?" Jack asked pointing to the sign.

" As long as you're with me then no one should suspect a thing." I assured him. Together we walked up to the deck and we began to walk around the top deck. After we walked around for a while.

" Well, I've been on my own since I was fifteen. Since my folks died. And I had no brothers or sisters or close kin in that part of the country. So I lit out of there and haven't been back since. I guess you could call me a tumbleweed blowin' in the wind." Jack said with a smile and a chuckle, which made me laugh a bit and smile as well. " Well, we've walked about a mile around this deck, chewed over the weather and my life, I reckon that isn't why came to talk to me is it?" I took a deep breath looked down a moment as I moved closer for a moment.

" Mr. Dawson, I-" I started to say.

" Jack." Jack interrupted me.

" Jack. I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for pulling me back, but for your discretion." I said looking at him. The sun was already getting low in the sky and I realized how much time we had spent speaking together.

" You're welcome." He said.

" Look, I know what you must be thinking. Poor little rich girl, what does she know about misery?" I said as I looked down at the deck. I had a lot of suckish things happen to me in my life. I don't feel like listing them, cause it would probably about five hours to create the list. We stopped and Jack gave me a confused look. He took a rope and looked at me.

" No. That wasn't what I was thinking at all. What I was thinking was, 'what could have happened to this girl to make her think that she had no way out." Jack said with such honesty that I was at a loss of words for a moment.

" Well I…" I started, then I went to the rail. " It's my whole life, the whole world and all the people in it. The inertia of my life plunging ahead and me, powerless to stop it." I held out my hand so he could see my engagement ring.

" My God!" He said taking my hand and looked at it. " Look at that thing! You would have gone straight to the bottom." He joked with a playful smile. I looked hopelessly into nothing.

" Five hundred invitations have been sent out. All of Philadelphia society will be there. And all the while I feel like I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room and I'm screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up!" I said with a sigh. After a second Jack asked,

" Do you love him?" I looked at him sharply.

" Pardon me?" I asked. " Well, you're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this!" I said looking off to the side.

" It's a simple question. Do you love the guy or not?" Jack asked again. I laughed incredulously.

" This isn't a suitable conversation!" I said with another laugh. Jack smiled.

" Why can't you must answer the question?" He asked as I began to walk off. The truth? I obviously don't love him.

" This is absurd! You don't know me and I don't know you!" Yeah. I don't know him. I've only watched the movie a couple hundred times and know his back-story by heart. I brushed that thought aside. " And you are rude and uncouth and presumptuous and I'm leaving now." I stuck my hand out for him to shake. He took my hand and I shook his hand. "Jack- Mr. Dawson, I sought you out to thank you and I have thanked you-"

" And you've insulted me." He said with a smirk.

" Well… you deserved it!" I said with a smile.

" Right." Jack said.

" Right!" I repeated. We were still shaking hands and Jack smiled at me. I didn't know why I couldn't let go. He looked at our hands.

" I thought you were leaving." He said with a hint of humor.

" I am!" I said turning around, still laughing. I spun around to face him. " You are _so_ annoying!" I actually thought he was the exact opposite and that _Cal_ was the annoying over protective one, but I didn't say it. Jack was nodding his head. I turned, took a step and turned back.

" Wait!" I said. " I don't have to leave! This is _my_ part of the ship!" I stopped in front of him and pointed down the deck. I felt like an angry little kid. " _You_ leave!"

" Oh ho, ho! Well, well, well! _Now_ who's being rude?" Jack said with a grin as he took a rope that was attached to the side of the ship and to the railing. I eyed his sketchbook and snatched it.

" And what is this stupid thing you're carrying around?" I asked opening it and looking at the drawings. " Are you some kind of artist or something?" I asked, knowing full well that he was. " Well… these are rather good." I said going to sit in a deck chair. " Actually… these are _very_ good!" I started to look through the pictures in wonder. Seeing them on film was _nothing_ like seeing them in person.

I could see all the strokes he did with his conte crayon and his pencils. I could tell where he smudged the marks with his fingers. The first picture was of a woman nursing her baby. I looked at Jack, who looked down at his hands.

" This is exquisite work, Jack!" I said with a smile.

" Yeah, well they didn't think much of them in old Pari." Jack said with a small laugh. I looked up at him.

" Paris? You do get around for a poor-" I paused and looked at him. " A… uh… well… a person of limited means." I corrected.

" Go ahead, I'm a poor guy, you can say it." Jack said with a smile and a bit of a laugh. I smiled for a moment before I turned the page. The next picture was of a woman, completely nude with a cigarette hanging between her lips.

" Oh. Well, well, well." I said taking the next page, which was a portrait of anther nude woman. " And these were all drawn from life?" I asked.

As a man passed I hid the pictures so he couldn't see. After he passed I continued to admire his work.

" Well that's one good thing about Paris. Lots of girls willing to take their clothes off." Jack said. I looked at him to see if he was joking, but he was serious. I smiled at him and looked at the next picture. It was a picture of a woman that he'd drawn before.

" You must have liked this woman. You drew her several times." I said.

" Well, she had beautiful hands." He showed me a picture of the woman's hands. " You see?" He asked.

" I must think you had a love affair with her." I said with a sly smirk and I glanced at him, raising my eyebrow.

" No. Just with her hands." He assured me. " She was a…" He turned the page to a different picture. " One legged prostitute." He said. I looked at the picture not shown in the movie. My eyes widened as I looked at it.

" O-oh!" I said looking down at it. He smiled and we both laughed a bit.

" She had a good sense of humor though." Jack said leaning in a bit. I looked at him as I saw the sweet smile on his face.

" Oh and this lady," He leaned over and pulled out another picture of a startled looking woman dawned with tones of jewelry. " She used to sit at this café every night, wearing every piece of jewelry she owned, just waiting for her long lost love. We called her Madame Bijoux." Jack explained. I looked at him and smiled a bit. " See how her clothes are all moth eaten?" He said looking at me.

" Well, you have a gift, Jack." I looked at him. " You do. You see people." I said.

" I see you." He said looking at me with beautiful blue eyes. I smiled, straightened my back and raised an eyebrow, glancing down at him.

" And?" I asked. After a second he said,

" You wouldn't have jumped." He stated. My smile fell slightly. Well, he was right. I certainly wouldn't have, seeing as I enjoy living. Jack stood and held out a hand.

" Shall we take a walk on the promenade?" He asked with a smile.

_Afterword: __I hope you liked it! I intended to add in a deleted scene just after Jack's last line, but I decided it would be a good way to open chapter five. So I look forward to writing it!_

_ I would love reviews very much! Thank you!_


	5. Make It Count

_Disclaimer: __I do not own the movie Titanic or any of the characters. I only own Anna and Harmony._

Chapter Five: Make It Count

Jack and I were walking down the promenade, talking about Paris- where I never have been. I would just nod and listen to his stories and make some comments every now and then.

" Well… Paris for me was living on the streets and trying to put it on paper. Do you know what I mean?" He asked looking at me. A man stared at us. We looked like an odd couple. A first class woman and a man from steerage.

" Oh… you know my dream has been just to run away and become an artist!" I said full of emotion. I loved to draw, and to paint but I knew I would never be as good as Jack. " Living in the garret, poor but free!" I said with a grin. Jack started to laugh. I laughed a bit as well.

" You wouldn't last two days. There's no hot water and barely _any_ caviar." Jack said with a smirk. I looked at him sharply and narrowed my eyes a bit.

" I happen to _hate_ caviar. And I'm _sick_ of people telling me what dreams I can and cannot have!" I said angrily. I realized in many ways, I was like Rose, and in many other ways, I wasn't. But the part about people telling me what to dream definitely was true. My parents always wanted me to be someone I didn't want to be. I didn't know why, but they did. When I got into high school they decided to leave me alone and let me do what I wanted to. They've gotten better. But for a while it really did suck.

" I'm sorry." Jack said. He seemed to keep saying that. " You're right."

" _Everyone_ expects me to be as delicate as a flower! But I'm not! I'm sturdy! I'm strong as a horse! I'm here to do something! Not to sit here and be decorative! You see these hands? They're made for work!" I said holding out my hands to look at and for Jack to see as well.

" Excuse me, Miss, but would you like some tea?" Asked an employee. I looked at him with exasperation.

" No!" I said strongly. Jack began to laugh hard. We continued to walk. " There's something inside of me, Jack. There's something inside of me like a dynamo or something I don't know what it is! I feel that it's there! I'm not sure if I should be an artist or a sculptor or a… a… I don't know! Or a dancer! " I said leaping forward and spun around with a grin on my face. " Like Isadora Dunkin!" I spotted a man shooting a moving picture towards the end of the promenade. " Or a moving picture actress!" I said leaping in front of the camera and leaning against the rail, putting my hand on my forehead, as if I was longing for something- or someone back on the shore. I loved acting. Which is the reason I had acted all four years in high school.

I glanced at Jack from the corner of my eye. He had his arms crossed and was watching me with a smile. I giggled. After a moment I walked back over to join him. As we began to walk he told me about how he had started drawing. We stopped at rail and I listened.

" Well, after that I worked on a squid boat in Monterey and then I went down to L.A. and down to the piers and started doing portraits at ten cents a piece." He explained. I looked out at the sky, which was turning pink and yellow and a faint purple. I sighed.

" Why can't I be like you, Jack? Just head out to the horizon whenever I feel like it?" I gestured to the setting sun. I smiled at him. " Say we'll go there sometime to that pier. Even if we only ever just talk about it."

" No. We'll do it!" Jack insisted with a smile. " We'll drink cheap beer. We'll ride the roller coaster till we throw up." Jack grinned. I laughed and thought about it. It would be fun. " And then we'll ride horses on the beach. _Right_ in the surf. But you have to ride like a real cowboy. None of that side saddle stuff." Jack teased. I laughed.

" You mean… with one leg on each side?" I asked in mock shock.

" Yup." Jack replied.

" Can you show me?" I asked. I already knew how to ride a horse, but I felt like if I _could_ do it with Jack, I'd pretend to not know how to ride, just so he'd teach me.

" Sure! If you like." He added. I nodded determinedly.

" Teach me to ride like a man!" I said with a smile.

" And chew tobacco like a man." Jack said with a very well faked stereotypical southern accent.

" And… _spit_ like a man!" I said with the accent and a laugh.

" They didn't teach you that in finishing school?" Jack asked with a wide smile.

" No." I said smiling back. I never went to finishing school. But I could pretty much figure that they wouldn't teach spitting. I stared at him. The light was shinning on his face making him look even more handsome. He was staring at me, but I figured I couldn't look that pretty. I'd never really been told so by anyone outside my family and friends. But I guess I had learned to accept that.

" Well come on, I'll show you." He said with a grin. I felt my stomach flutter a bit. He began to walk towards the promenade again. " Come on! I'll teach you!" He said excitedly as he took my hand.

" Jack! Wait! No!" I said trying to pull away. If there is one thing I hated very much, it was getting in trouble. And knowing that Ruth could come out at any moment, it frightened me. _She_ frightened me.

" Come on!" He said in a manor that made him sound like a pleading little kid.

" No, Jack!" I said in a hushed tone.

" Come on!" He said with a smile, matching my tone.

" Jack, _please_! No!" I pleaded.

" Come on!" He said one last time with a grin, happily pulling me to the rail on the side of the promenade. I looked around. I knew Ruth wouldn't be coming out for a while, but I still felt antsy.

" Watch closely." Jack told me. He made a snorting sound before he spit. The glob flew in an arch before it fell to the water.

" That's disgusting!" I said while laughing. Jack smiled at me.

" Alright, your turn." Jack said nudging my arm. I looked around and began to forget about my worries. I tried to spit the way he had, but only a bit of spit left my lips and fell straight down.

" That was pitiful." Jack openly admitted. " Now you _really_ have to hock it back." He said straining his neck and holding his head high. " You really can use the leverage, you can use your arms to." I began to follow his instructions. " Now arch your neck and," He spat and made the glob of spit arch again. I began to snort again and Jack did as well to help me. I arched my neck, leaned back and spat, and this time a fairly large glob of spit flew into the water.

" That was better! You need to work on it though." Jack told me. " You really have to hock it up, build some body to it." Jack began to make loud snorting sounds again as I blanched and I saw Ruth and her friends, as well as Molly. I nudged Jack's arm as the group of women stopped. Jack spun around as we looked at them. Jack swallowed what ever he had hocked up. I internally gagged a bit.

" Mother!" I said. I composed myself and stepped towards her. " May I introduce Jack Dawson?"

" Charmed, I'm sure." Ruth said staring at him emotionless. I saw Molly gesture that Jack still had spit on his chin. He quickly wiped it off. I told the group of women the 'story' of how Jack 'saved me from falling when I looked for the propellers'. Ruth stared at him like he was a meaningless speck of dust in the universe.

" Well, Jack, it seems like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot!" Molly said with a smile. He smiled back and put his hands in his pockets. A man began to announce dinner by using a bugle. " Why do they always insist on announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" Molly said with a shake of her head. I couldn't hold it in. I laughed at the joke.

" Shall we go dress, Mother?" I asked taking Ruth's arm and began to walk away. " See you at dinner, Jack." I said over my shoulder. Jack smiled a bit and waved goodbye.

As I walked down the promenade with Ruth I smiled and thought about everything that had happened. I'd heard things about Jack no one who watched the movie _would_ know, because it was like a moment between scenes that no one would ever see. No one but me, at least. I loved how we joked around about riding roller coasters till we throw up and I held in a giggle as I remembered how he taught me to 'spit like a man'. That fluttering feeling in my stomach again as I thought about Jack's smiling face as he waved goodbye to me.

I looked down at the floor as we entered our rooms and I thought about the feeling in my stomach. As Trudy helped me slip out of my current dress and into another beautiful red dress, I realized that I was really, truly falling for him. I was falling in love with Jack. I bit my lip as I felt myself blush. Well wasn't this perfect? I'm in a movie and I'm falling in love with a character. A character that dies. And I don't know if I'm going to be able to get back to my real home back in Boston. But if I was going to get stuck here, I want Jack to live. So, when that last bit of the movie comes, I'm going to try to save him. I don't care if it affects anything, but I'm gonna try.

I looked at myself in the mirror as Trudy finished doing my hair and makeup. I was wearing a dress- no it was more of a gown- hat was deep red with sheer black fabric and on the shoulders, chest, stomach and flowing all the way down to the bottom were silver beads creating elegant designs. On the bottom of the skirt there was a loop I could put my hand through to hold the skirt up- there was a small train that dragged behind it, and it was rather annoying. The neckline was fairly low and the tops of my shoulders were slightly exposed. I pulled on black stockings and black heels and then I had on dark red lipstick.

There was a diamond necklace that rested just at the base of my neck along with a pair of dangling diamond earrings, and Trudy wrapped a sparkling hair piece around my hair, which had been pulled back, creating a more Ancient Greek feel to my hair.

I stood and finally managed not to stumble in the shoes. The door opened and Cal entered. He smiled at me.

" You look beautiful, Rose." He said. I gave him a small smile before pulling on the white gloves, which came up above my elbows. I followed Cal and Ruth out of the room and down towards the grand staircase. I let Cal and Ruth walk further ahead of me. I was trying to calm myself down. I still wasn't used to the people we were sitting with at dinner- they all talked about the same thing day after day, and when they changed the subject it was usually nothing of interest. I hoped I'd be able to order my own food this time, and I simply hoped that I would survive dinner.

As Cal and Ruth descended the main set of stairs I was soon to follow. I saw Cal and Ruth simply nod to a golden haired man in a suit- Jack. His golden hair was slicked back, he wore a perfectly fitting suit and he looked incredibly handsome. I stopped at the top of the stairs and smiled. He was practicing on how to shake someone's hand. I knew how he felt- being pushed into having to suddenly proper without practice- that was the last two days of my life.

Jack turned his head and looked up at me. He stared and began to move to the bottom of the steps. I smiled and walked down the stairs towards him. I stopped two or three stairs in front of him. He reached out and took my right hand. He lifted it and bent his head down and kissed my hand, all the while he was watching me. He smiled at me.

" I saw that in a nickelodeon once, and I've always wanted to do it." Jack admitted and we both laughed quietly. He held out his arm to me with a smile. Smiling back, I took his arm. I stepped down the remaining stairs and Jack held his head comically high. I snickered and he lowered his head to smile at me. We walked towards Cal then stopped. I reached forward and tapped his arm.

" Darling?" I asked in the most composed way I could. " Surely you remember Mr. Dawson." I said looking at Jack, who was still smiling.

" Dawson?" Cal asked in disbelief. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Jack. " It's amazing! You could _almost_ pass for a gentleman!" Cal said with a smile. Jack smiled in the very slightest and raised his eyebrows.

" Almost." He repeated.

" Amazing!" Cal muttered offering his arm to Ruth. We all then started making our way downstairs. I looked at Jack. He was still smiling. I smiled back and we headed down the stairs.

Music met our ears as we entered the large dinning room and made our way into the finely dressed crowd. I pointed to a woman in an overly elegant off white gown.

" There's the Countess of Rothes. And um…" I looked around and gestured to a man coming down the staircase with a woman about my age. " That's John Jacob Astor, the richest man on the ship. His little wifey there, Madeline, is my age and in a delicate condition. See how she's trying to hide it?" I looked at Jack. " Quite the scandal." I said in almost joking way and he chuckled. " And that's Benjamin Guggenheim and is mistress, Madam Aubert. Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children, of course. And over here we have Sir Cosmo and Lucille, Lady Duff-Gordon." She waved to me. I waved back. " She designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents." Jack chuckled again. " She's very popular with the royals." I finished as we both smiled and laughed a bit. Molly Brown walked up and smiled at us.

" Care to escort a lady to dinner?" She asked Jack.

" Of course." Jack said with a grin and offered his other arm, which Molly took. As we walked Molly said,

" Aint nothin' to it, is there, Jack? Remember, they love money, so just pretend like you own a gold mine and you're in the club." We walked into the crowded dinning area and we followed Cal and Ruth to our table.

" Hey! Astor!" Molly called in a greeting.

" Well, hello, Molly." Astor said with a smile. Molly had released Jack's arm as we stopped by them.

" Jay-Jay, Madeline, I'd like you to meet Jack Dawson." I said.

" How do you do?" Madeline asked, shaking his hand.

" Pleasure." Jack answered.

" Hello, Jack." Astor said, shaking Jack's hand. " Are you of the Boston Dawson's?"

" No. The Chippewa Falls Dawson's actually." Jack said with a straight face. I resisted the urge to laugh. Astor looked confused.

" Oh, yes." He answered as if he'd heard of them. Together we walked forward towards our table, and I knew he was probably nervous. He didn't show it though. And truth be told, I was nervous as well. Not only because I was actually here with my arm through Jack Dawson's but because I hadn't actually ever sat through a full dinner here on the _Titanic_- the first night I left early saying I was exhausted, last night I said I felt sick then almost died by falling into the water, but tonight I had to sit through all the torture. I had to sit next to Cal, of course and also beside Mr. Andrews. Jack sat across from me and next to Molly.

" Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Dawson, I hear they are quite good on this ship." Ruth said to Jack. Now everyone at the table who thought he was extremely rich or something like that knew he was not.

" The best I've seen, Ma'am. Hardly any rats." Jack said with a small smile. Almost everyone at the table laughed.

" Mr. Dawson is joining us from third class. He was of some assistance to my fiancé last night." Cal explained. I had removed my gloves and I felt like the engagement ring was burning into my skin.

" It turns out that Mr. Dawson is quite a fine artist. He was kind enough to show me some of his work today." I said with a smile to him as a waiter poured me some Champaign.

" Rose and I somewhat differ in our definition of fine art." Cal said. I shot him a look. " Not to insult your work." He said to Jack. Jack gave a dismissive wave of the hand as if to say 'no, no, it's fine.' I lifted my napkin to my mouth and coughed to get Jack's attention. I gestured for him to take his napkin and put it in his lap. He nodded once and smiled a bit at me as he put it in his lap.

A conversation started up about Mr. Andrews and I turned to look at him.

" Your ship is a wonder, truly." I said with a smile.

" Thank you, Rose." He said smiling back.

" How do you take your caviar, sir?" A waiter asked Jack.

" No caviar for me, thanks. I never did like it much." Jack said. He glanced at me and I smiled.

" And where exactly do you live, Mr. Dawson?" Ruth asked again. My _God_… this woman and her questions…

" Well, right now my address is the _RMS Titanic_, and after that I'm on God's good humor." Jack said coolly.

" And how is it you have means to travel?" Ruth asked.

" I work my way from place to place, you know, tramp steamers and such. But I won my ticket to _Titanic _here from a lucky hand at poker." Jack explained. " A _very_ lucky hand." Jack looked at me. I blushed as I sipped at my Champaign.

" All of life is a game of luck!" Said a man. Cal made a sound of disapproval as he set down his glass.

" A real man makes his own luck. Right, Dawson?" Cal asked. Jack nodded.

" And you find that sort of rootless existence _appealing_, do you?" Ruth asked disdainfully. Molly gave Ruth a look of disapproval and I did as well. After a moment Jack answered.

" Well, yes, Ma'am, I do. I mean, I've got everything I need right here with me. I've got the air in my lungs," He put his hands on his chest. " And a few blank sheets of paper. I mean, I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's going to happen, or who I'm gonna meet." He gestured to me.

" Where I'm gonna wind up. Just the other night I was sleeping under a bridge and now here I am, on the finest ship in the world drinking Champaign with you fine people." Jack held up his glass as people laughed and a waiter poured him more Champaign. Cal pulled out a cigarette and searched for a match.

" I figured life is a gift and I don't intend on wasting it. You never know what hand your gonna get dealt next. You learn to take life as it comes at you." Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of matches. " Here you go, Cal." He said tossing them to him. Cal caught it and gave Jack a look. Jack smiled a bit. " To make each day count."

" Well said, Jack." Molly said with a small smile.

" Hear, hear!" Said a man at the end of the table. I lifted my glass of Champaign.

" To making it count." I said smiling at Jack. He looked at me. Everyone, save Cal and Ruth, lifted their glasses and echoed my toast. Jack smiled at me and lifted his glass before taking a sip.

Towards the end of dinner Molly was telling us a story.

" And Mr. Brown didn't know I had hidden the money in the stove!" She said with a grin and a laugh. " So he comes home, drunk as a pig, celebrating, and lights a fire!" She said before laughing hard again. We all laughed and I leaned over the table a bit towards Jack.

" Next it will be brandies in the smoking room." I said quietly to him.

" Well, join me for a brandy, gentleman?" A man asked standing. I laughed quietly and rolled my eyes.

" And _now_ they retreat into a cloud of smoke, congratulating each other on being masters of the universe." I said to Jack with a small comical smile.

" Ladies, thank you for the pleasure of your company." Mr. Ismay said. Cal stood and leaned down towards me.

" Do you want me to escort you back to the cabin?" He asked me.

" No, I think I'll stay here." I said to him with a polite wave of my hand. Jack stood and handed something to Molly.

" Joining us, Dawson? You don't want to stay out here with the women do you?" A man asked with a laugh.

" No, I don't think so. I better be heading back." Jack said politely.

" Probably best. It'll be all business and politics and that." Cal said with a smile to Jack. " It wouldn't interest you." He brushed past Jack. " Oh, Dawson." Jack turned and Cal tossed him his match case back. " Good of you to come." Lovejoy passed Jack as well. Jack walked over to me and stopped by the back of the chair. I looked at him.

" Jack, must you go?" I asked looking up at him.

" Time for me to go row with the other slaves." Jack joked with a small smile. I laughed slightly. " Goodnight, Rose." He said and held out his hand. I took it and he kissed my ungloved hand. As he withdrew his hand I felt the note he slipped me. He began to walk away, glancing at me every once and a while. I quickly and discreetly opened the note. It said 'Make it count. Meet me at the clock!'

I stood and excused myself, saying I was tired and would be heading back to my room. I walked over to the grand staircase. Jack stood at the top of the railing, staring at the clock, which began to chime. I took a deep breath and slowly made my way up the steps. Jack turned and smiled at me.

" So, do you wanna go to a _real_ party?" Jack asked.

_Afterword:__ Hope you liked chapter five! I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter with the part scene. It's one of my favorite parts in the movie! I would love reviews! Thanks!_


	6. Last Day In The Sunlight

_Disclaimer: __I do not own the movie Titanic or the characters. I only own Anna and Harmony_

Chapter Six: Last Day In The Sunlight

Jack and I were walking down the promenade towards the third class deck. Jack loosened his bowtie before completely un-doing it. He ran a hand through his hair, causing it to become more rumpled. I had grabbed the loop on the end of my dress to keep me from tripping. Jack turned and smiled at me.

" You're going to have a good time." Jack said. I smiled back. The steerage party had always been one of my favorite scenes. I always wanted to just be able to step into the movie and dance around with everyone- and I was going to get my chance. As we approached the gate the almost sleepy music from first class faded and I heard the energetic Irish music already drifting up to meet my ears.

Jack held the gate open for me.

" Thank you." I said with a smile.

" My pleasure." Jack replied, following me down the steps. The music got louder and we could hear people yelling and shouting, laughing and talking. I waited for Jack before together we walked down to the lower deck. Everyone was dancing and laughing. The atmosphere was completely friendly and everyone was smiling.

Jack led me to a table and he pulled out a chair for me to sit in. I thanked him and sat. There was another man sitting at the small table but I didn't mind, and Tommy sat there as well.

" Hey, why don't you get us some drinks?" Jack asked Tommy. Tommy smiled, nodded and went to go get some drinks. A little girl, whom I recognized as Cora, skipped up to Jack.

" Hey, Cora!" Jack said smiling down at her. " Do you want to dance?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. Jack pulled off his coat and the rest of his tie. He stuffed the tie in his pocket and then draped the coat on the back of my chair. He took Cora's hands and he began to spin and twirl her. I smiled and watched. The man sitting across from me asked me something in Swedish.

" What?" I asked. I was fairly sure he was asking me if I spoke Swedish. I wasn't sure though. " I'm sorry, I don't understand you!" I said with a smile. It was hard not to be happy here. The volume of the people in the room as well as the music was pretty loud but I could handle it. Tommy returned with two glasses of very dark looking beer. I smiled at him, took a glass and sipped from it.

I turned back to watch Jack with Cora. His hair was starting to fall into his face again but he was smiling as he and Cora twirled around. I smiled and started to clap to the beat of the song that was being played. There was a loud crash and I turned to see that a drunken man had fallen into a table then to the floor. A few of his buddies helped him up and gave him another beer. I laughed and looked back to the crowd. Fabrizio and Helga were dancing around smiling and laughing. The song ended and everyone clapped for the wonderful performance.

Another song started up and Jack leaned down to Cora.

" I'm gonna dance with her now, alright?" He asked pointing to me. She nodded.

" What?" I asked, face falling a bit. Dancing wasn't my best point unless it was choreographed.

" Come on!" He said smiling, holding out his hand.

" I-" I started.

" Come with me." He said taking my hand and pulling me up.

" Jack, wait!" I said panicking a bit. I honestly _was_ freaking out. I'm a fairly suckish dancer. And I had a feeling this wasn't going to go well. He just smiled at me and took my hands. " I can't do this." I said a bit shakily.

" We're gonna have to get a bit closer." Jack said still smiling. He put his hand on my lower back and pulled me closer. " Like this." I let out a small gasp of surprise at the now close proximity of our bodies. Jack laced his fingers through mine and held up our hands. Jack looked over to Cora, who was watching us.

" You're still my best girl, Cora!" Jack assured the adorable little girl. She smiled. Jack began to move us into the crowd. He moved his feet with quick motions.

" I don't know this dance!" I said.

" Neither do I! Just go with it!" Jack insisted with a smile. I laughed a bit as we spun around and I tried to move my feet. " Don't think!" I shut my eyes and let myself laugh and spin and dance around with him. I still had the loop at the hem of my skirt around my wrist so I wouldn't trip.

I saw Fabrizio and Helga step up on a raised stage-like area on the floor and started to dance there. Jack suddenly began to keep spinning and turning us and I thought I was I was going to trip.

" Jack! Wait! No, Jack! Stop!" I cried through worried laughter. Jack stopped when he saw Fabrizio and Helga. He took my hand and led me up. " Jack!" He released my hand and smoothed his hair back before putting his hands in his pockets.

He began to tap the rhythm of the song using his feet with complicated steps. I smiled, laughed a bit and pulled my shoes off. I tossed them to a woman near by and lifted my skirts. I began to do the same, happy I was able to pick up on how do to it while I had watched the movie. And also seeing it just now helped a lot to. From the corner of my eye I saw Jack staring at me. I looked over to him and smiled. He smiled back as he watched me.

Then in an almost challenging way, Jack started to dance again, adding in a twirl and a few more complicated steps. I smirked at him and copied him exactly. He grinned, cheered for a second then held out his arm. I linked my arm through his and we began to skip around, as most of the crowd watched us. I was grinning and laughing as we did so. He stopped us for a second before he gripped both of my hands. He leaned back and began to spin around.

" Jack! No!" I said while laughing. Jack grinned at me and let out a happy yell as we spun around. I screamed happily and shut my eyes. I laughed as we stopped spinning and stumbled into Jack, just about loosing my balance. He helped me down from the raised area and we walked back over to the table where he had left his jacket.

The Swedish man and Tommy were arm wrestling. Jack reached over them and grabbed two beers. He handed one to me as he took a sip of his. I smiled at the two arm wrestling men, and then began to drink mine. I found myself extremely thirsty and continued to gulp down the liquid. Jack gave me a funny look as I did so. I lowered my glass from my lips.

" What? You think a first class girl can't drink?" I asked with a smile and a small laugh. Jack smiled and laughed as well. A man crashed into Jack, sending beer flying at me and spilling on my chest. I let out a yelp of surprise. Jack grabbed the man by the front of the shirt.

" Hey, get out of here!" He said shoving the man away. He turned to me. " You alright?" He asked. I was just laughing. I was sweaty from dancing and hair was falling into my face and tickled my neck, but I didn't care. As the Swedish man won the am wrestling match, Tommy shouted.

" Two out of three! Two out of three!" As they started to set up for another match I walked over.

" So!" I said loudly, setting my glass down on the table. I took the cigarette out of Tommy's mouth. " You think you're big tough men?" I asked before taking a drag from the cigarette. " Lets see you do this!" I said backing up. Jack was smiling a lopsided smile at me. I bent over and lifted my skirt. I held the hem of it out to Jack. " Hold this for me, Jack." I said. He smiled and took it. " Hold it up!" I said. I made sure my feet were visible before I took a deep breath. I really hoped I could still do this… I had taken ballet for… _years_ and I hoped that they wouldn't fail me now. I slowly began to rise up onto the balls of my feet. I raised my arms as well and as I stood on tiptoe I raised my arms above my head. I felt my face contort in pain as my toes started to throb. I managed to hold myself there for a few seconds before collapsing.

" OW!" I said as I fell. Jack easily caught me and smiled down at me.

" Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" I heard an Irish woman say. The men who had watched me all smiled and clapped as I laughed. I still had the cigarette between my fingers and my arms were still around Jack.

" Are you alright?" Jack asked.

" I haven't done that in years!" I said with a laugh. Jack held me there for a second as we continued to laugh. After a moment, another songs started and a train of people started to weave through the people. Fabrizio grinned at me and as he passed he took my hand. I quickly gave the cigarette back to Tommy before grabbing Jack's hand. We all wove through the crowd laughing and dancing. I didn't care that I already knew Lovejoy had spotted Jack and I, I didn't care how late it was getting. I was just having fun, and I didn't want it to end.

When the party had just about ended and I had to go, Jack and I danced all the way back towards the first class entrance. He was attempting to teach me to sing 'Come Josephine, In My Flying Machine' but it wasn't working out well. We were both laughing hysterically as we spun around. Jack had given me his coat to keep the cold air off. We stopped to catch our breath and we looked up and saw the sign that said 'First Class'. I turned and looked at Jack with a small smile. I took off the coat and handed it to him.

" Well… here we are." I said. He took the coat smiling a bit back.

" Alright." He said quietly. I glanced at the windows and the elegantly dressed people.

" I don't want to go back." I admitted. I looked up at the sky, at all the beautiful sparkling stars above us. " Look at it. It's beautiful." I said walking towards the railing.

" Yeah." Jack agreed, looking up.

" It's so vast and endless! We're so small!" I said smiling, and gripping onto a rope, leaning backwards. " My group." I began. Yeah. _My_ group. Not by a long shot. " They think they're giants. They're not even dust in God's eye." I said leaning towards Jack.

" Yeah, well, there's been a mistake. You're not one of them. You've been mailed to the wrong address!" Jack said with a grin. I laughed and grinned back. He didn't know how right he is!  
>" I guess I was, wasn't I?" I asked with a smile. I spotted a shooting star. " Look!" I said pointing. " A shooting star!"<p>

" Wow, that was a long one!" Jack exclaimed watching where it had been. " You know, my Pops told me that every time you saw one of those, it was a soul going to Heaven."

" I like that. Aren't we supposed to wish on it?" I asked looking at him. He looked down at me, a small smile gracing his lips.

" Why? What would you wish for?" He asked me. I looked at his kind and gentle face. I looked into his soul-searching eyes and my smile faded to a sad frown. I sighed.

" Something I can't have." I told him, looking into his eyes. I began to walk away, putting a hand on his shoulder. " Goodnight, Jack." I said before running off to go to my room.

When I got back to my room, I had Trudy quickly help me out of my dress before I yanked my hair down and pulled all my jewelry off. I crawled into bed and shut my eyes tightly. Tonight was one of the best moments of my life. I was happier than ever before and I couldn't believe that tomorrow night, all of this was going to end. _Titanic_ was going to sink. Jack would probably die. I wanted nothing more than to save him, even if I some how ended up back in Boston. He deserves to live. As I fell asleep, I began to dream about dancing in steerage with Jack, never having to stop.

OOOO

The next morning I slipped into a loose yellow dress to wear for breakfast on the private promenade with Cal. My hair was loose and I was still fairly tired from the night before.

As a maid brought us our food I avoided eye contact with Cal and sipped at my tea. Once she had left Cal said,

" I had hoped you would come to me last night." I looked at him.

" I was tired." I said truthfully.

" Your excursions below deck were no doubt exhausting." Cal said looking me in the eyes.

" I see you had your… _undertaker_ of a manservant follow me. How typical." I said emotionlessly as I set my cup down.

" You will never behave like that again, do you understand me, Rose?" Cal said with a tone of authority. I looked at him.

" I am not a foreman in one of your mills that you can command. _I_ am your _fiancé_." I said angrily. This man was honestly making me feel sick every time he walked into the room or someone mentioned his name. If I make it back to Boston, I'm adding his name to the list of people to hate forever. He looked at me, eyebrows raised, an incredulous look in his eyes.

" My fiancé.My fian- _MY FIANCÉ!_" Cal shouted in a rage, standing so quickly his chair was knocked backwards. " YES YOU ARE! AND MY WIFE," He knocked the table over with a loud crash that made me jump and cower back in my chair. He marched over to me and gripped to arm rests and leaned so his face was maybe a foot away from mine. " My wife in practice if not yet by law, so you _will_ honor me! You will honor me the way a wife is meant to honor a husband. Because I _will not _be made a fool, Rose. Is this in anyway unclear?" I shook my head.

" No." I said timidly, my eyes stinging with tears.

" Good. Excuse me." Cal said standing and walking out of the promenade. I started gasping for breath as well as trying to keep myself from breaking out into sobs. I saw Trudy.

" Oh! Miss Rose!" She lifted her skirts and ran over.

" Oh! Trudy! I-I'm sorry! We-we had a little a-accident!" I said kneeling beside her to held her pick up the shattered glass. " Here, let me help you." I said but Trudy grabbed my wrist.

" It's alright, Miss." She assured me and looked into my eyes. I put my hand on her shoulder and collapsed back against the chair. I began gasping as tears started to fall down my face. I covered my mouth and put my hand on my chest. That had been one of the scariest moments of my life. Now I didn't just hate this man, I was terrified of him.

Later Trudy was helping me into my corset and I was staring at the red curtains on my bed. Ruth walked in.

" Leave, Trudy." She ordered.

" Yes, Ma'am." She replied with a curtsy and a nod before quickly leaving and shutting the door. I gripped the bedpost and Ruth began to yank at the strings much less kindly than Trudy did.

" You are not to see that boy again, do you understand me?" Ruth asked in an almost scolding manor. " Rose?" She said threateningly. " I forbid it."

" Oh stop it mother, you'll give yourself a nosebleed." I hissed. I was sick of her telling me what to do. That was one of the upsides about today- after tonight, I probably won't ever see her again. She harshly gripped my arm and turned me around.

" This is not a game. Our situation is precarious. You _know_ the money is gone." Ruth said in a hushed tone.

" Of _course_ I know it's gone. You remind me every day." I reminded her. It was true. She'd tell me in the halls or quietly at dinner. It was rather annoying. I don't see how anyone could live with this woman.

" Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts, hidden by a good name. That name is the only card we have to play. I don't understand you! It is a fine match with Hockley! It will ensure our survival." Ruth said.

" Why are you putting this on _my_ shoulders?" I asked with a quiet hatred.

" Why are you being so selfish!" Ruth exclaimed.

" _I'm _being selfish!" I asked with disbelief.

" Do you want to see me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want?" Yes actually. I do want to see her working as a seamstress. " Do you want to see all our fine things sold at auction? Our memories scattered to the wind…" She turned away, covering her mouth as her voice began to shake and tears began to well in her eyes. I internally sighed. I could tell this woman really did want to stay with a better life, and I knew what it was like to go from a pretty good place to a pretty bad one. I looked down at the floor.

" It's so unfair." I said quietly.

" Of course it's unfair. We're women. We're women. Our choices are never easy." Ruth said and took my face in her hands. She kissed my cheek gingerly before having me turn around again so she could finish with my corset. She yanked at the strings hard, and I winced.

I was put in a long silk blue skirt with a white elegantly and finely beaded top and a matching silk coat that had a blue sash under my bust to keep it closed. I had on white silk gloves and my hair was somewhat pulled back with a butterfly hairpin. I was also given a small hand purse.

We went to a church service and as we sang I started to think. I knew that right now, this was going to be the last day _Titanic_ will ever see daylight again. I was the only one on the ship that knew that tonight we'd hit an iceberg and then we would slowly sink and half the people would die.

As I started to think of a way I could try and save Jack, I saw Cal glance towards the door, and I knew what that meant. Jack was there, and Lovejoy was there telling him to go away. I felt my voice go softer as I kept my eyes down at the music in my hands, ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of my head.

After the service Mr. Andrews was giving us a private tour of the ship. I had dawned an off white shall that I kept around my arms.

" And why do you have two steering wheels?" Ruth asked when we were in the pilothouse.

" We only really use this one close to shore." Mr. Andrews answered with a smile. A man walked up to the Captain and handed him a note.

" Sir, its another ice warning." He said.

" Thank you." The Captain said as the man left. I looked at him with a worried look. " Oh, not to worry. It's normal this time of year. In fact, we're speeding up, I just ordered the last boiler lit." He assured us with a smile. I wanted to tell him 'no! Slow down and please don't ignore the warning!' But I had to keep my mouth shut. Mr. Andrews then led us to the indoor gym.

An instructor showed us all the equipment.

" And here we have the stationary bike. It's very good for keeping you fit and strong." He explained to us. " And here we have the electrical horse, it's very popular. And we even have the electric camel." Camel? That would be… fun yet very weird. I saw Cal sitting at a rowing machine. He stopped and smiled at us.

" Reminds me of my Harvard days!" He said standing.

" And this is our new rowing machine. Care to try your hand, Madam?" The man asked Ruth.

" God no. I can't imagine a skill I'd need less." Ruth laughed. Really? Well she'll be surprised come nightfall, won't she? I felt my anger building up inside of me as we began to leave.

" The next stop on our tour will be the bridge!" Mr. Andrews announced. I looked up and saw a small punching bag. I raised my fist and angrily smacked it before we left the room.

He was explaining everything about the lifeboats and I looked at him.

" Mr. Andrews, forgive me, but I did the sum in my head and with the number of lifeboats times the number of passengers you spoke of, forgive me, but it appears there aren't enough for everyone on board." I said as we stopped. Mr. Andrews turned to me, smiling a little.

" About half actually. Rose, you miss nothing, do you?" Mr. Andrews asked. God, I want this man as one of my teachers. Then maybe they wouldn't all ignore me in class… " I suggested that we put another row of boats inside this one, but it was thought, by some that the deck would look too… cluttered." Mr. Andrews said with a sad smile. " So, I was over ruled."

" It's a waste of deck space anyway on an unsinkable ship." Cal said smacking a boat with his walking cane.

" Sleep soundly, young Rose, I've built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboats you need." Mr. Andrews said smiling at me. I had to smile back, because he was such a likeable person. He walked ahead of me but I stayed behind, seeing Jack's hunched figure by one of the boats. As I began to pass him, Jack grabbed my arm and we snuck back into the gym.

" Jack, this is impossible. I can't see you." I said trying to walk past him. Jack grabbed both my arms.

" I need to talk to you!" He said taking a bowler hat off his head.

" No, Jack. No. Jack. I'm engaged. I'm marrying Cal. I… love Cal." I choked out the last bit, trying not to gag at the sound of his name.

" Rose, you're no picnic. Alright, you're a… spoiled little brat even. But under that, you're the most amazingly, astounding girl- _woman_ that I've ever known! And-" Jack started. I got that odd feeling as I felt the emotion and love in his words. I couldn't believe this person actually liked me.

" Jack, I-" I interrupted walking a few steps before he stopped me again.

" No! Let me try to get this out! You're amazing…" He stopped to think of what to say next. I sat in the windowsill to face him. " I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I've got ten bucks in my pocket I have… _nothing_ to offer you, and I know that. I understand. But I'm too involved now." He leaned down to look closely at me. " You jump, I jump remember? I can't turn away without knowing you're going to be alright. That's all that I want."

His whole speech made me teary eyed and I tried not to cry. He put every ounce of emotion that he could into it and it made my heart ache.

" I'm fine!" I tried to assure him. " I'll be fine. Really."

" Really?" Jack asked me. " I don't think so. They've got you trapped, Rose!" I thought; _God, that is so true…_ " And you're gonna die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away because you're strong, but sooner or later," He put a hand on my cheek and I felt more tears come to my eyes and he dropped his voice to a whisper. " That fire that I love about you, Rose… that fire's gonna burn out." He finished sadly.

" It's not up to you to save me, Jack." I said after a long moment.

" You're right. Only _you_ can do that." Jack said. I put my hand on the hand he had on my cheek as we looked at each other for a few quiet moments.

" I'm going back." I said gently pulling his hand away. " Leave me alone." I said shakily as I stood and rushed out, shutting the door behind me.

_Afterword:__ I hope you all liked it! I had so much fun writing the party scene! It's one of my personal favorite parts! I love Irish music so much! Anyway, I'd love reviews and the next chapter will be up soon!_


	7. A Romantic Evening

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the movie Titanic or the characters. I only own Anna and Harmony._

_**Foreword:**__** Okay, fair warning for this chapter. This is the slightly awkward yet very romantic chapter including; the bow scene, and the portrait. Fair warning for those who don't want to read said scenes!**_

Chapter Seven: A Romantic Evening

As I rushed down the deck to catch up to Ruth and Cal and Mr. Andrews, I wiped at my cheeks where tears had fallen. Why on Earth did I have to fall in love with a man I _know_ dies? I put my hands on the side of my head and I leaned against the rail, my head pounding. I could feel the love in Jack's words when he spoke to me, but was I really allowing myself to fall for him?

After I managed to compose myself I was forced to join Ruth for tea with three of her friends and I tuned out as they began to gossip. I felt like I'd been living like this my whole life, when I really hadn't.

But… well… I'd been denied my dreams for a long time in my life, my parents all through elementary school presumed I wanted to play soccer so they made me join the girls team, and in fifth grade I was beat up a few times because they thought I was weak. As I stared at the table I realized that I _had_ been living this my whole life. I wasn't forced into corsets or stuffed into a marriage I didn't want to be in and I wasn't in high society, but this _is_ my life. I let out a shaky breath and turned to see a mother and her little girl.

The little girl was slouching and her mother tapped her on the back and said something. The girl straightened up and held her head high. She was dressed in an extravagant way that a girl of her age shouldn't be dressed in. As a man came with their tea, he put her napkin in her lap in a rehearsed manor. I looked down. I wasn't going to let myself be a part of this… society that turns young girls into helpless women.

I discreetly knocked my teacup onto the floor so it spilled on the hem of my dress.

" Oh! How clumsy of me!" I exclaimed, picking the fallen cup up. " I must go change. Would you excuse me?" I stood and Ruth nodded telling me to hurry before it stained. As I hurried from first class, I ran down to find Fabrizio and Tommy. I knew exactly where Jack would be, but I felt like it would be good to see the two guys one last time while they're still calm and not panicking for their lives.

As I descended the stairs to the lower deck where I knew they would probably be, I smiled as I heard a piano playing and the now familiar voices that I heard from the night before. I approached Tommy and Fabrizio who were talking about something.

" Excuse me?" I asked slightly timidly. They looked up and stared a moment again. " Would you happen to know where Jack is?" I asked. Fabrizio nodded.

" The bow." He said gesturing with a nod of his head. I smiled at the two of them.

" Thank you very much." I said before turning around and I nearly ran into Cora. " Oh! I'm sorry Cora!" I said smiling at her. She smiled back before I continued my way towards the steps.

I ran up the steps and made my way towards the bow. As I got closer, I saw Jack hunched over the rail, staring out at the water. The wind whipped at his jacket and blew back his golden hair, which appeared to be even more gold in the setting sun. I quietly walked up so I stood a few feet behind him.

" Hello, Jack." I said. Jack spun around at the sound of my voice. I smiled fully at him and began wringing my hands slightly. " I changed my mind." I said as I walked closer. Jack smiled at me. The coat he wore was extremely long, hitting about knee length on him. " They said you might be up here."

" Sh!" Jack urged me. I stopped talking and he held out his hand with a smile. " Give me your hand." I smiled and put my hand in his. He pulled me closer to him. " Now close your eyes." When I hesitated he smiled a bit more. " Go on." I smiled more and shut my eyes. " Now step up." He held my hand tighter and put a hand lightly on my waist to support me as I stepped up onto a higher point. I felt him stand closer to me, and I didn't mind. _This_ was always my favorite part of the movie. And I was enjoying it.

" Now hold onto the railing." He said and I reached forward and gripped the rail. I could almost here the music from the movie in my head, but I was more focused on Jack's voice mixed with the sound of splashing water and the whistling wind. I felt his hands on my waist.

" Keep your eyes closed, don't peak." Jack instructed and I heard a smile in his voice.

" I'm not." I assured him, my eyes still closed. I felt his hands on my waist.

" Now step up onto the rail." He said softly. I very carefully lifted my foot onto the rail and did the same with the other, and carefully balanced there. I felt Jack stand up behind me. I was gripping onto a piece of rigging and I could feel the wind on my face.

" Hold on. Keep your eyes closed." Jack said, obviously still smiling. I laughed a bit. " Do you trust me?" He asked while sliding his hands over mine.

" I trust you." I assured him strongly. Slowly I felt him start to raise my arms so they were straight out. I was hesitant, not sure how well I'd be able to balance, but once they were out, I kept them up, smiling widely.

" Alright." Jack said sliding his hands back to my waist. " Open your eyes." He whispered. Slowly I opened my eyes and I lost my breath. I gasped breathlessly as I saw the only the ocean before us, I couldn't see anything from the ship and I felt weightless. Like I was flying. I grinned. I felt Jack's head over my shoulder.

" I'm flying!" I said happily as the light from the setting sun hit the both of us. " Jack!" I felt incredibly happy as the sun continued to set and stain the sky orange and red. I felt Jack's hands leave my waist and then I felt his fingers intertwine with mine. Jack rested his chin on my shoulder, close to my ear and started to sing 'Come Josephine' softly. I laughed and smiled as I remembered the other night when he tried to teach it to me. I brushed my fingers over his and started to turn my head towards his.

Slowly I pulled his arms back around me so both of our hands rested by my waist. Jack lifted his head and looked at me. I looked back at him, into his baby blue eyes that sparkled in the setting sunlight. Slowly he leaned in towards me, and I let him. I leaned my head back a bit and then, Jack kissed me. It started out slow the way I figured most first kisses did. Then slowly I put my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to me. The kiss became more heated, more passionate. I felt his arms tighten around me and I put my other hand on his arm.

I never expected my first kiss to be like this. I definitely didn't. I didn't expect it to be with Jack Dawson, on the bow of the _Titanic_ as I felt like I was flying, and as he kissed me, God did it feel like I was flying.

After a very good long moment we pulled back and stared at each other. I grinned at him as we still stood there, the wind blowing in our faces and hair. Jack grinned back and gently pressed a kiss to my forehead.

Slowly Jack stepped down from the rail and helped me down, still holding my waist. I smiled at him and continued to keep his hands in mine as we just stood there for a while. The sun finally slipped below the horizon and I faintly realized that this was the last time _Titanic_ will see the sunset.

" Come on." I said with a smile, pulling Jack down the deck. He quickly grabbed his sketchbook and little kit of drawing tools, before he smiled and followed me.

" Mind if I ask where we're going?" Jack asked. " You seemed to have turn the tables. Usually _I'm_ the one who's dragging you somewhere!" Jack laughed. I laughed as well and started to bring him towards the first class entrance.

" Can you draw me something?" I asked. He nodded. " Good. There for you'll need somewhere to draw, so, _I_ am going to show you my rooms." I told him as I dragged him into the hallway.

" You sure that's…" He thought a moment, straightened up, and raised his eyebrow. " Proper?" He asked in a voice that sounded like he was imitating Cal. I laughed as we came to the sitting room door. I unlocked it and walked in.

" It's quite proper I assure you!" I said with a laugh as I let him in. " This is the sitting room." I told him as I shut the door. Jack slowly walked in and looked around at the overly ornate room. I took off my shall as he went to the fireplace.

" Will this lighting do?" I asked.

" What?" He asked distractedly looking at the pieces on the mantle piece.

" Don't artists need good light?" I asked setting down the shall and the key on the table. He dragged his finger across the mantle as if to check for non-existent dust.

" Zat is true, but I am not used to working in such 'oreeble conditions!" Jack joked with a bad French accent. I smiled and laughed. " Monet!" Jack exclaimed seeing the water lily painting leaning against the wall. He ran over and crouched by it.

" Do you know his work?" I asked.

" Of course! Look at his use of color here, isn't he great?" Jack said with a smile, gesturing to a water lily in the painting.

" I know, it's extraordinary." I said as Jack continued to admire the painting. I began to walk out of the room, and Jack stood and followed. I went into the closet where the safe was. I certainly hoped I remembered the combination when I watched Cal open it…

" Cal insists on carting this hideous thing everywhere." I said as Jack left the doorframe to look around some more.

" Should we be expecting him any time soon?" Jack asked with worry.

" Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out." I said pulling the box the Heart of the Ocean was in and pulled it out, setting the box on the table. I walked over to Jack and handed it to him.

" Whew!" He said carefully taking it. " That's nice." He looked at me. " What is it, a sapphire?" He asked holding the blue diamond up to the light to see all the cuts inside it.

" A diamond. A _very_ rare diamond." I said standing close to him as he examined it. He shook his head looking at the expensive piece of jewelry in his hands. I looked at him. " Jack, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls." He didn't seem to hear me as he continued to examine the necklace. " Wearing this." He nodded.

" Alright." He said quietly. I looked down a moment and took a deep breath, and gathered all the courage I could to say what I was about to say.

" Wearing _only_ this." I amended my previous statement. He blinked a few times before he looked at me, a slightly shocked look on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed his mouth and just nodded. I smiled a bit.

" You can set up in the sitting room." I said pointing. He nodded and handed me the necklace. I took it as he went to the sitting room. I went to my room and shut the door. I leaned against it and stared at the wall. " Did I actually just ask him that?" I muttered to myself. I listened for a second and heard Jack beginning to rearrange furniture. " Oh my God I _DID_ just ask him that…" I put a hand on my forehead before I walked over to the vanity. I set the necklace down.

I yanked off my shoes. I was able to get the dress off myself, as well as the corset- all I did was yank the strings and pull at it till it came loose. Finally I pulled off my under dress and grabbed the black kimono-styled robe with golden patterns on the sleeves. The fabric was smooth but also fairly see-through. I sat at the vanity and put the necklace on. I pulled the butterfly hairpin from my hair, shook it out and it tumbled to my shoulders. I looked at myself in the mirror, grabbed a dime from a coin purse and walked out of my room.

As I walked down the hall, my heart was slamming in my chest. I was pretty nervous. The only people who had seen me without clothing on were my parents- and that was when I was a very, very tiny little child. I hesitantly opened the door to the sitting room. Jack sat in a chair with his tools on a small table beside him. His sketchbook was on his lap and he was sharpening a conte crayon. I leaned in the doorframe. I was clutching the robe shut and I smiled when he looked up. He had removed his coat as well as dropped his suspenders from his shoulders. He looked me over a few times and I licked my dry lips. I stood straight again and walked towards him.

" The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll." I said with a smile. Why did I feel like I was gaining confidence? My heart was still pounding in my chest and I could feel it in every single nerve of my body. " As a paying costumer," I held out the dime then tossed it to him. He smiled at me as he caught it.

" I expect to get what I want." I took a few steps back and put my hands on either side of the robe. Slowly and maybe a bit hesitantly, I pulled the robe open and it dropped down and then hung at my elbows a moment, before I let it completely fall to the floor. Jack stared at me, looking at my exposed body for only a quick moment before looking back at my face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open slightly. There was a moment of silence where the only sound was the ticking of the clock and the sound of our breathing. I waited for him to tell me where to go, though I had a pretty good idea.

He opened his mouth a moment then finally managed to speak. " Over on the um…" He awkwardly said pointing to the couch. " Uh…" He pointed to the couch again. " The um, bed. The couch!" He quickly fixed his nervous mistake. I held in my smile and walked over to the couch. He smiled at me nervously as I began to lay down. I carefully propped my legs up on the couch and began to lay down a little more.

" Go on. Lie down." Jack said quietly and gently. I lay down, propping my back up slightly on the back of the couch as well as the pillows. I put my arm over my head then moved it again. I was honestly feeling nervous so I forgot how to pose myself.

" Tell me when it looks right." I told Jack.

" Yeah. Yeah! Move your arm back the way it was." Jack instructed. I moved my arm over my head and gently held the corner of the pillow. " Put that other arm up." He gestured with his own hand. " Put your hand right by your face. There." I put my hand by my face as I watched him. " Now. Head down." He said smiling. I smiled back and moved my head down. " Eyes to me, keep them on me." He lifted his sketchbook, crossed one leg and set it down. " Try not to move." He smiled. I smiled back and as he got ready I licked my lips and let out a breath.

Jack let out a breath as well and he began to draw. I could hear every single stroke of his pencil on the paper, and I watched him, keeping my eyes on him. He would glance up at me, then back down to continue to draw. I found myself relaxing with every passing moment. I watched his face. He was very concentrated on making each line perfect. He would gradually stop to smudge a line. His face was serious the whole time. I couldn't help myself.

" So serious." I said scrunching my eyebrows and in a funny tone. He smiled at me before continuing to draw. Jack's hair fell into eyes and with a quick flick of his head he got it back in place. I noticed that his eyes would squint while he worked on small details and at one point as he carefully smudged a line I noticed him bite his lip and blush. He glanced up at me. I smiled.

" I believe you are blushing, Mr. Big Artiste." I said playfully. He smiled as he looked at me again. " I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing." Jack stopped a moment, shut his eyes and looked up at me.

" He does landscapes." Jack said with a small smile. I smiled back again. " Just relax your face." He instructed.

" Sorry." I said shutting my eyes.

" No laughing." He insisted. I took in a deep breath and let it out. I opened my eyes again and looked at him. I saw him continue to smudge just the last bits he needed to smudge. After a moment he looked up at me. He smiled.

" Done." Jack stated. I smiled and sat up. I picked up my robe and slid it back on. As he dated it, 'April 14, 1912' and signed it with just J.D. I walked over to him. I looked at the picture over his shoulder. I was amazed. It looked like _me_. Not Rose from the movie, but _me_. I couldn't help but grin. I put a hand on his shoulder as he looked at it. He put it in the leather binding and blew the extra dust off of it. He shut it and held it up to me. I smiled at him as I held one edge in my hand.

" Thank you." I said quietly before leaning in and kissing him. As he kissed back, I tried to pull the picture away. He wouldn't let go. I giggled as he both pulled and fought for it. When I pulled back I smiled at him. He smiled back and let go of it. " Thank you." I said again, kissing his cheek. I stood, and went over to a desk. I grabbed a piece of paper, removed the necklace, put it back in the box, and then grabbed a pen. I wrote a note to Cal. I wrote 'Darling, now you can keep us both in your safe.' Jack walked over.

" Whatchya doing?" He asked. I held out the necklace box to him.

" Can you put this back in the safe for me?" I asked.

" Sure." He said taking it carefully and walking back over to the safe.

" Thanks." I said watching him. I finished the note and put it on top of the picture. " I'm going to go get dressed." I told him.

" Okay." Jack said smiling at me. I smiled back and went back to my room. I leaned against the door and smiled. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing with glee. I can_not_ believe that I actually did that! It was so exciting! My heart was still pounding as I searched the closet for a dress that I didn't have to wear a corset with.

I found a flowy dress that was white but had sheer pink and purple layers of cloth on the skirt and purple material making up the top half as well. A pink satin sash was under the bust and there was a white piece on the top to keep it a solid color. There was a bit of a train but it didn't look like it would be a bother. I pulled it on and made sure it looked okay.

I walked back out of my room and put the drawing and note into the safe before closing it. I walked out to the sitting room and Jack just walked in from the private promenade and he blew into his hands, rubbing them together.

" It's getting cold." He looked at me. " You look nice." He complimented. I would have thanked him but there was a knock on the door.

" Miss Rose?" Lovejoy's voice called. I grabbed Jack's hand and began to pull him down the hall.

" My drawings!" Jack said looking back towards the drawing room as the door opened. I pulled him into my room and shut the door before I took his hand again and pulled him out the other door into the hall. As we walked away from my rooms, we both looked at each other, smiled, and suppressed laughter. After a moment we glanced behind us to see Lovejoy. We quickened our pace and as we exited the hall I yelled through a burst of laughter,

" Run!" Together we grinned, took off running and ran towards the lifts. We ran towards one just as they were about to close the gate.

" No! Wait, wait, wait!" I called.

" Wait, wait, wait!" Jack called as we skid into the lift and slammed the gates shut in a hurry. Seeing our rush, they shut the outer gate.

" Go, go!" I said.

" Go down!" Jack insisted. The steward pulled the lever to make us go down. Lovejoy ran over and shook the outer gate as we began to lower. We smiled at him and just as we were about to disappear, I held up my hand and flipped him off. Jack burst into laughter and I leaned into him as I mockingly waved goodbye to the outraged Lovejoy.

Before the lift had even made it down to the floor, Jack opened the gate and jumped out, pulling me out and he bumped into a steward.

" Sorry!" He said as he took my hand and we continued walking down the hall, laughing. I have to admit as we ran through the halls in _Titanic_, it was some of the most fun I'd ever had in my _life_. We were laughing, smiling and running and it was extremely fun. We stumbled down a set of stairs and I stopped to wait for Jack, seeing as he crashed into an employee who was pushing a cart of dishes.

" Sorry!" Jack said trying to pick up the fallen items.

" I've got it!" The man said.

" Thanks!" Jack said before running over to join me. We ran laughing through a pair of double doors and collapsed into the wall, panting, laughing, giggling and resting. We moved forward and peered out of the round window in the door to see if Lovejoy was there. I leaned against the wall, still laughing and Jack braced his hand against the wall and leaned forward, catching his breath.

" Pretty tough for a valet this fella. He seems more like a cop!" Jack said with a smile to me.

" I think he was!" I laughed. I leaned against the wall and Jack backed up and leaned against the wall opposite me. " Cal's father hired him to keep his little boy out of trouble." I explained as a maid bustled past us. " To make sure he got back to the hotel with his wallet after his crawl through the less reputable parts of town." I said with a roll of my eyes. Jack looked up and down the hall. He took a few steps forward and took my hands, pulling me towards him as he leaned against the wall again.

" Kinda like we're doing now, huh?" Jack asked with a smile. He pulled me close to him and leaned down to kiss me, but he looked through the window in the door and spotted Lovejoy.

" Oh, _shit_!" Jack exclaimed.

" Go!" I yelled pushing Jack down the hall. I was grinning, though this moment knowing Lovejoy was feet behind us was pretty scary. I didn't care, I was still laughing and having fun.

" Come on!" Jack urged. We passed a startled looking man, rounded a corner, and I nearly ran into a wall. " No, this way!" Jack said with a grin, pulling me to a door we had just passed. He pulled me inside and locked the door. I covered my ears. There was a loud grating and grinding sound that hurt my ears and I looked at Jack.

" Now what?" I shouted. Jack looked down a ladder that led to the boilers.

" What?" Jack asked, turning to me, covering his ears as well. I smiled at him and he gestured to the ladder. " Let's go!" He grinned at me and helped me over to the ladder, and we began our descent to the boilers.

_Afterword__: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! I love all the scenes in this chapter so it was a great time to write it! I'd LOVE to thank __MonstarzGirl and Amara Kingley for reviewing! Thanks so much you guys! You're comments really do motivate me to keep going and continue to write!_

_ The next chapter will be up soon! Thanks!_


	8. And So It Begins

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the movie Titanic or the characters. I only own Anna and Harmony_

_**Foreword: Okay, so **__**this**__** chapter has the car scene in it. It doesn't go into detail, but it's still the car scene. Fair warning to those who don't like it!**_

Chapter Eight: And So It Begins

The boiler rooms were hot, sticky and noisy. Jack climbed down the ladder and dropped down first, and then as I climbed down, he took my waist and pulled me off. The light in the room was orangey and lit up our faces. As we looked around a man said

" Hold up! What are you two doing down here?" I grabbed Jack's arm and we took off. My skirts flew out behind me as we ran down the rows of boilers, the occasional worker staring.

" Carry on! Don't mind us, you're doing a great job!" Jack shouted with a grin to the workers. I smiled as steam engulfed us as we disappeared from sight and we came close to the cargo hold door.

Jack reached out and grabbed my arm. He pulled me back over to him. I looked at him, worried that something was wrong. He didn't look concerned. He pulled me closer and he kissed me. At first it was just a short kiss, but then he leaned in again and kissed me stronger. He slid a hand to the back of my neck as the kiss continued to heat up. The steam continued to float between us and the heat caused sweat to bead on my skin. I could taste sweat on his lips but it didn't bother me in the least bit. Jack moved to kissing my neck and I titled my head to let him. After a long moment of strong kisses on my neck Jack looked up to me, smiled and took my hand.

We walked into the cargo hold. It was chilly compared to the heat of the boiler room. I had sweat coating every inch of my skin and I rubbed my arms as we walked around the crates of cargo.

" Wow, look at what we've got here, huh?" Jack said with a grin, spotting the white and red Renault. He pulled me over to it and I felt my heart start to beat a little faster again. It was the same feeling like when I had him draw me. It was a pleasant feeling, but also slightly nerve racking.

We walked over and Jack released my hand. I stood by the door as Jack looked at the drivers seat. I held my hands behind my back and cleared my throat. He looked at me. I looked pointedly at the door handle. He grinned and chuckled. Jack walked around me, took opened the door and held out a hand to help me in. I took it.

" Thank you." I said in a composed manor, stepping up into the car. I sat down and Jack shut the door. As Jack got behind the wheel, I opened the glass divider between us and leaned against the back of the seat with a grin. He honked the horn twice and then put his hands on the wheel.

" Where to, Miss?" He asked in a fake 'proper' voice, strained his head back to look at me. I giggled. I leaned over his shoulder.

" To the stars." I whispered. He looked at me. I leaned forward and grabbed Jack under the arms, pulling him backwards. He chuckled and grinned as I smiled and pulled him into the backseat with me. He put an arm around me and I pulled him closer, gripping the lapels of his jacket. He smiled down at me, and I smiled back up.

Jack slid his hand over mine and we began to play with each other's hand. I watched his handsome face. His eyes were on me.

" Are you nervous?" Jack asked gently. After a moment of thinking, I shook my head.

" No." I whispered. I smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder, watching our hands. I carefully pulled his hand close to my face and kissed one of his fingers. I kissed another and remembered how with just his fingers and a drawing tool, he captured my beauty and my soul. I looked up at him and saw him watching me. After a moment of just watching him, I looked him in the eyes.

" Put your hands on me, Jack." I whispered. Slowly and gently he placed his hand on my chest. Jack leaned down and kissed me, I wrapped an arm around his neck to pull him closer as his hand moved down my side. Slowly he moved to hover over me and his lips never left mine.

OOOO

Minutes, maybe hours later, I couldn't have told, Jack and I were both still in the backseat of the Renault. Jack still hovered over me, but our clothes had been discarded to the floor. Our faces were close, our noses just barely touching. We were both covered in sweat and trying to catch our breath. We stared at each other, looking at each other's faces and in the eyes. I had one hand resting on his back and I lifted my hand to touch Jack's cheek. I let my thumb stroke his cheekbone.

" You're trembling." I said quietly. Jack smiled at me and took a deep breath.

" Don't worry." He whispered. " I'll be alright." Jack took another deep breath, but was unable to calm his breathing. He leaned in and kissed me again. It lasted for a few short seconds, but it was still one of the best kisses we had shared together. As he lowered his head I pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Jack rested his head on my chest and I stroked his damp hair. I rested my chin on his head and shut my eyes, continuing to try and calm my breath and stroke Jack's hair. The windows of the Renault were fogged up and my handprint was left on the back window.

After a few long moments our breathing had returned to normal. Jack looked up at me.

" I thought I just heard someone." He said. We listened closely and heard a man speaking quietly. We both quickly yanked our clothes on before quietly and carefully slipping out of the Renault. We shut the door and began to make our way through the crates. We heard someone shout,

" Gottcha!" And we peaked out around a few crates to see the confused faces of two stewards. We suppressed laughter and made our way out of the cargo hold. We ran out onto deck, laughing hysterically, holding hands.

" Did you see those guys faces?" Jack laughed with a grin. I grinned back as we stopped running. " Did you see their faces?" He laughed again. I put my hand on the side of his face, slightly covering his mouth.

" When this ship docks, I'm getting off with you." I told him. I knew that this ship wasn't going to dock. I knew that it was going to sink. But me telling him that, was a promise that I was going to try and save him.

" This is crazy!" He said with a small laugh.

" I know! That's why I trust it." I said moving my hand to the back of his neck. I smiled and pulled him down, kissing him. We kissed a few short times before elongating the kiss. I wrapped my arms around him to pull him close and knew I was in love. I felt no regrets about what happened in the car, sure, if my parents found out I'd be grounded for life, but I still felt no doubt that I loved this man in my arms, who I knew loved me back and had shown me and told me in everyway possible.

We stood on deck, the cold wind whipping around us, but it didn't seem to be cold, seeing as we were both still warm and being pressed close together was helping with staying warm. As we started to get lost in each other I faintly registered a bell being rung three times. That meant… that meant that the iceberg was close. Instead of pulling away from Jack, I just pulled myself closer. I wanted to be as distracted as possible when the iceberg hit.

Suddenly there was a tremor that shook the ship and Jack and I broke the kiss to look around. The iceberg had just hit. This was it. This was like the beginning of the end. We were still in each other's arms when the iceberg began to pass us. Ice began to fall onto deck and Jack pulled us back and away from the falling ice.

" Get back!" He yelled as ice slid across deck like hockey pucks on ice. We watched as it passed and then ran to the rail. We leaned over to watch the iceberg pass along the ship. As it began to disappear behind us there was an eerie calm that didn't fit what panic was yet to come. I looked down at the water below us.

" Well… it looks alright. I don't see anything." Jack said looking down at the water line on the ship.

" Do you think it could have damaged the ship?" I asked him. I obviously knew the answer. Yes it could, and yes it did.

" It didn't seem like much of a bump. I think we're alright." Jack replied.

Boys from steerage were playing soccer with some ice chunks a few feet away. I had to smile at them. I grabbed a small chunk of ice as Jack leaned over the rail and looked back down the length of the ship. As he did so, I pulled the collar of his shirt back and dropped the chunk of ice down his back.

" AH!" Jack yelled at the sudden shock of cold. He scrambled to try and get the piece of ice out of the back of his shirt. " Alright!" I was laughing at his panicked face. He stopped and gave me a look. " Now you're going overboard!" He said grabbing my arms.

" What? No!" I laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and grinned as he made me lean over the rail. He laughed as I screamed and smacked at his arms. He pulled me back over as we both laughed.

" Not funny!" I said. I was laughing so I _guess_ it was a bit funny. Jack grinned at me and kissed my forehead.

" Of course it wasn't." He said. I rolled my eyes at him. He took my hand and we walked up a set of stairs towards an upper deck. People were laughing and playing with the ice. I shut my eyes a moment. They wouldn't be having fun in a few hours… As we got up on the deck, the Captain, Mr. Andrews, a few sailors and an Officer or two passed us.

" All of room six is flooded eight feet, the mail hold is worse. She's all buckled in the forward hull." An officer said.

" Have you seen the damage in the mail hold?" Mr. Andrews asked as they walked down the stairs we had just come up.

" No, she's underwater." An officer said. Jack and I looked at each other.

" This is bad!" Jack said. After a long moment I sighed.

" We should tell mother and Cal." I said. Jack looked at me.

" Guess so…" he said. I took his hand, kissed his cheek and pulled him back inside. As we walked past the lifts we had run in earlier, I squeezed Jack's hand.

" Just keep a hold of my hand." I said. Jack smiled a bit at me. As we walked up to the room, we spotted Lovejoy leaning against the wall.

" We've been looking for you, Miss." He said with a smirk. I knew as he followed us towards the room, he slipped the Heart of the Ocean in Jack's pocket. What to do about that…

" Well… here we go." I said as we walked into the room. Jack and I still held hands as we stopped in the room and Lovejoy closed the door.

" Something serious has happened." I said to the room full of people- Cal, Ruth, Lovejoy, the Master-at-Arms and two other sailors.

" Yes it has." Cal said. He exchanged a glance with Lovejoy. " Indeed. Two things dear to me this evening have been taken from me. Now that one is back," He looked directly at me. " I have a good idea where to find the other." He looked at Jack. " Search him." He ordered.

" Take your coat off, son!" The Master-at-Arms said to Jack.

" What?" Jack asked as another employee yanked his coat off. His hand was ripped away from mine.

" Cal, what are you doing?" I asked as the Master-at-Arms pat Jack down and the other man searched the coat. " We're in the middle of an emergency! What's going on?"

" Is _this_ it?" The man asked pulling the Heart of the Ocean from the pocket of the coat. Cal took it as Jack stared at it in shock.

" This is horse shit!" Jack exclaimed. " Don't believe it, Rose!" He said.

" He couldn't have!" I said.

" Of _course_ he could. It's easy enough for a professional." Cal spat. Jack was being put into a pair of handcuffs.

" But he was with me the whole time, this is absurd!" I told Cal. Cal walked behind me.

" Perhaps he was doing it while you were putting your clothes _back on_, dear." Call hissed loud enough for both Jack and I to hear. Jack stared at him with eyes wide, mouth hanging open.

" Real slick, Cal! Rose, they put in my pocket!" Jack whispered.

" Shut up!" Cal yelled at Jack.

" It's not even your pocket, son. Property of A.L. Rias." Lovejoy said pointing to a tag on the coat. Things weren't working out for Jack _at all_. I sighed as I shut my eyes a moment. How could I stop this… how?

" That was reported stolen today." The Master-at-Arms said.

" I just borrowed it! I was gonna return it!" Jack said looking at me. His eyes were pleading me to believe him. And I did.

" An honest thief!" Cal said with a smirk.

" You _know_ I didn't do this, Rose!" Jack whispered, leaning close to me. " You know it! You've got to believe me! You know I didn't do it!" Jack said pleadingly as the Master-at-Arms started to pull Jack out of the room. " Rose! Rose!" Jack called to me as he struggled and men kept pulling him out of the room. I couldn't help it.

" I know, Jack!" I called after him.

" You know I didn't do it! You know me!" Jack called again from the hall before he was dragged away. Cal shut the door as Ruth took my shoulders. I stared at the wood in the walls before Cal angrily and harshly gripped my arm as Ruth turned and left the room. Cal gripped my arm for a long moment before he went to the door that led to the promenade, leaving me to lean against a small table. He looked at me for a moment.

Cal slowly towards me and I looked at the floor, not wanting to see his face. When I met his eyes he just looked at me. He opened his mouth to say something before he shut it. He then drew his arm back and slapped me across the cheek. I gasped at the sharp pain and the stinging. I shut my eyes tightly.

" So it is a little slut, isn't it?" He seemed like he was talking to himself. Talking about me. My breathing was quick from the fear I felt and the pain that still stung my cheek. Hair covered my face and my anger was building inside of me. He gripped both my arms tightly, shaking me. " You will look at me when I'm talking to you!" He angrily hissed.

There was a knock at the door.

" Mr. Hockley?" An employee said walking in.

" Not now! We're busy!" Cal shouted. I slowly lifted a hand to touch my cheek. It was warm and growing warmer.

" Sir, I've been told to ask you to please put on your life belts." Cal released my arms and I fell back against the table. " And come up to the-"

" I said, not now!" Cal said.

" I'm sorry to inconvenience you, Mr. Hockley, but it's Captain's orders!" The man said before going to fetch the life belts from the closet. " Please, dress warmly, it's cold out tonight!" The man insisted. " May I suggest top coats and hats?"

" This is ridiculous!" Cal said walking off. I still had my hand pressed to my cheek and I was attempting not to cry. My cheek still hurt and I was pissed off that Cal had hit me.

" Not to worry, Miss. I'm sure it's just a precaution." The man said setting the lifebelts on the couch. He left and Cal angrily walked past me, kicking the leg of the couch and the table Jack's pictures were on. The pictures fluttered to the floor as he went to go grab our coats. I shakily knelt on the floor and picked up all his pictures. I looked through them.

I looked at the portraits he had done while he was on the ship. There was a picture of Cora and her father standing at the rail and one of a bearded man I recognized from steerage. I let my fingers brush over Jack's initials in the corner of the page.

Cal marched back in and yanked me up harshly by the arm. I yelped in pain and he yanked the pictures away from me. He shoved a pink-lavender coat at me. It was fairly thick but not overly so. I didn't meet Cal's eyes as I pulled it on. Cal walked to the door and opened it for me. I walked out into the hall where Ruth was waiting. I was looking at the floor the entire time as we came to the staircase.

" It's the damn English. Doing everything by the book." Cal muttered angrily as we walked to the foot of the stairs.

" There's no need for language, Mr. Hockley!" Ruth said pulling her gloves on and as her personal maid put another coat on her shoulders. " Go back and turn the heaters on in our rooms. I would like a cup of tea when I return." Oh God… this woman can _never_ take anything seriously! I stood a few feet away, by the foot of the stairs. I knew there right now they were preparing the lifeboats. I stared at the marble floor. I couldn't believe it was actually happening… the ship was sinking… I was yet to experience all the terror, but that would start soon enough.

Mr. Andrews began to slowly walk up the stairs. I quickly grabbed his arm. He turned around to face me.

" Mr. Andrews!" I said. " I saw the iceberg. And I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth." I quietly begged. He took my arms and led me off to the side. Cal followed.

" The ship will sink." Mr. Andrews said with a sad look on his face. I felt pure dread wash over me when he said those words. It felt like someone had poured ice through my veins.

" Are you certain?" I asked. I knew he was. I knew we're sinking. I knew more than half the people would die.

" Yes. In an hour or so, all of this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic." He told me. I slowly covered my mouth.

" What?" Cal asked.

" Please, tell only who you must, I don't want to be responsible for a panic. And get to a boat, quickly, don't wait. You remember what I told you about the boats." Mr. Andrews asked.

" Yes." I said uncovering my mouth. " I understand." And with those words spoken, Mr. Andrews departed, to try and help people get to the boats. I stared into nothing for a long moment. I knew that panic would set in, but I didn't know it would flush through me so quick. My heart was beating quickly and I felt like I was beginning to shake. Cal grabbed my arm, not harshly, but still strong and then called for Ruth.

The three of us ran up to the deck where I heard the music being played. I sighed as Cal pulled us towards the boats. I knew Jack was below decks and I needed to get to him. There was a bright flash and a pop as a signal flare burst like a firework in the sky. I stared at it and immediately knew things were getting worse.

" Come on, sister, you heard the man, get into the boat." Molly Brown urged a woman before getting in herself. I saw a woman hug her husband as she was put into the boat.

" Any room for a gentleman, gentlemen?" Cal asked with a smile.

" Only women and children at this time, sir." A sailor replied.

" Will the boats be seated according to class?" Ruth asked. I clenched my teeth at the sound of her question. " I hope they're not too crowded!" Ruth said laughing to us. I stared at her, my mouth opening.

" Oh, mother. Shut up!" I gripped her shoulders as she stared at me in shock. " Don't you understand! The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats! Not enough by half! Half the people on this ship _are going to die_." I said the last part slowly like I was talking to a very small and confused child.

" Not the better half." Cal muttered. I glared at him.

" Come on, Ruth! Get in the boat! First class seats are right up here." Molly Brown said pointing to a few seats. She knew exactly what to say. Ruth stepped into the boat and sat down.

" You know, it's a pity I didn't keep that drawing." Cal said smirking at me. " It'll be worth a lot more by morning." My eyes widened at his words. It was technically an insult.

" You unimaginable bastard." I muttered staring at him. His eyes narrowed slightly.

" Come on, Rose, darlin'. There's plenty of room for you." Molly said holding out her hand as Cal handed Ruth a life belt. " Come on. You're next darlin'."

" Rose, get into the boat." Ruth said holding out her hand. I stared at them. I was sad I'd never see Molly again. She was funny and truthful and a great person. Would I miss Ruth? Not in the least bit!

" Come." Cal said holding out his hand. I slowly began to back up.

" Rose!" Ruth called. " Get into the boat!" I shook my head.

" Goodbye, mother." I said. I began to walk off. As I heard Cal following, I began to run. I felt him grip my arm.

" Where are you going!" He yelled at me, spinning me around. " To him! To be a… _whore_ to a gutter-rat!" I gave Cal an ice-cold look as I met his eyes.

" I'd rather be his whore than your wife." I said with an equally cold tone. I saw a disbelieving look on Cal's face as I began to walk away again. He yanked my arm, causing me to yelp. I struggled, trying to get away from him.

" No! I said, no!" Cal yelled at me. I hocked back a bunch of spit and spat in Cal's eye, in a way that would make Jack proud. In shock, he released my arm and I took off running down the deck.

I ignored all the confused glances as I ran back inside the ship. I was going to save Jack, and nothing was going to stop me.

_Afterword:__ I hope you liked chapter eight! And as the chapter title says 'and so it begins'! The sinking of the Titanic. I will guarantee you I will cry while writing the next chapters. I __**always**__ cry when I watch this movie._

_ Reviews are loved! Thanks! _


	9. Being Cold Doesn't Help A Thing

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the movie Titanic or any of the characters. I only own Anna and Harmony_

Chapter Nine: Being Cold Doesn't Help A Thing

I was panicking as I ran through the white painted hallways that all looked the same. I needed to find Mr. Andrews. I never quite remembered the directions to the office for the Master-at-Arms from the movie, so I needed to find him _now_.

" Mr. Andrews!" I yelled into the nearly empty halls. I looked down one hall and continued to run down another. " Mr. Andrews!" I looked down and saw him. I caught myself on the corner and ran down to him. " Mr. Andrews! Thank God! Where would the Master-at-Arms take someone under arrest?" I asked. Mr. Andrews looked at me like I was crazy.

" What? You _have_ to get to a boat, right away!" He insisted worriedly.

" No!" I all but yelled. " I'm doing this with or without your help sir. Without would take longer." I admitted. And it would. After a moment he sighed.

" Take the elevator to the very bottom, go to the left, down the crewmen's passage, go right then left again at the stairs. You'll come to a long corridor. The office will be down there." Mr. Andrews said as we walked down the hall.

" Thank you so much, Mr. Andrews!" I said before taking off towards the elevators. I ran back upstairs and towards the elevators.

" Excuse me, thank you!" I said pushing past a few people. I ran to the lift operator and he stopped me.

" I'm sorry, Miss, but the lifts are closed!" He said in exasperation. I looked in then I gave him an enraged look. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him inside.

" I'm through being polite, God damn it!" I shouted slamming him up against the wall. " Now take me down!" I said releasing him and pointing. In a rush he slammed the gate shut and pulled the lever to let us go down. " E Deck." I insisted. As we reached E Deck, I saw water. As we reached the floor, water spilled in and flooded up to my knees. I screamed at the sudden cold.

" We're going back up!" The man said.

" No!" I shouted yanking both gates open and sloshing out. The lift began to rise again and I looked around. With the tiling on the floor, it made it seem like this was some horribly themed water park.

" Crewmen's passage…" I muttered looking around. I saw a bronze plaque above a door that said 'Crew Only'. I began to wade my way down the passage as I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. I rushed down by the passages and past a staircase. I tossed a trunk out of my way and continued to push my way through the water. When I came to the long corridor that Mr. Andrews had mentioned, I looked down one way. The water was higher and on the other end, the water hadn't even made it to the other end of the hall. I headed towards the less flooded end of the hall.

" Jack? Jack!" I called. The only sound was the water flowing and my splashing around. The lights flickered a few times and I made it to ankle deep water.

" Rose!" I heard Jack call from the opposite end of the corridor.

" Jack?" I called hopefully.

" Rose! I'm in here!" He called again and then I heard metallic banging. I followed the sound as I began to run down the corridor. It was hard pushing through all the water but I was determined. " I'm in here!" I heard him call from a door. I yanked it open and saw him handcuffed to a thick pole.

" Jack! Jack, oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I said sloshing over to him. I kissed him for a moment, glad that I had him in my hands again.

" Lovejoy put it in my pocket!" Jack said when I pulled back.

" I know! I know!" I assured him, pulling his head to rest on my shoulder and the curve of my neck. He let his head rest there and I felt his panicked breath on my shoulder.

" Listen, Rose, you're going to need to find a spare key! Look over there!" He said pointing to a cabinet full of keys. I sloshed over and began to search for a silver key. I was _really_ hoping maybe in the movie Rose missed it and I could find it. I was hoping.

" It's a little silver one, Rose!" He told me. I began searching the keys.

" There aren't any silver ones! They're all brass!" I said turning to face him.

" Check right here, Rose!" Jack said pointing to a desk with his foot. I quickly waded over and yanked a drawer out, searching it. " Rose." Jack said a little more calmly. I turned to look at him. " How did you find out it I didn't do it?" He asked.

" I didn't. I knew it wasn't you all along." I said with a smile. He smiled back. After a moment he gestured to the desk again.

" Keep lookin'!" He said still smiling. I quickly dropped the drawer and searched the other one. After not finding it in the drawer I searched every inch of the room.

" No key. There's no key!" I said in despair. I really had hoped maybe Lovejoy had forgotten to steal it, but no. He stole it.

" Listen, Rose, you're gonna need to go find some help. It'll be alright." Jack tried to assure me. The water had risen higher in the room, up to my knees and papers were floating around as well as a chair. I shoved the chair aside and walked over to Jack.

" I'll be right back!" I told him. I grabbed his face and kissed him again. When I pulled back, I saw him look at me lovingly. I had to kiss him one more time before I turned and quickly sloshed through the door.

" I'll just wait here!" I heard Jack call. As I pushed my way through the waist deep water in the hall, I used the walls to help push forward. When I looked down the hall I started to panic more. The water was rising quickly. I saw the stairs that led to D Deck and quickly climbed up. My wet skirts clung to my legs, and they were nearly see-through now. As I ran into the halls, I yelled,

" Hello? Is there anyone here? Hello!" I turned corners and ran down the abandoned rooms. " Is there anyone down here? We need help! Hello!" I shouted again. I let out a small sound of exasperation. " Damn it!" I said to myself as I continued running. My shoes clicked on the floor, and it was the only sound beside my gasping breath.

" Can anybody here me? Please! Hello!" I stopped in the middle of the hall. I turned to see a man in a tweed coat. " Oh thank God! Please! I need your help! There's a man back here and he's-" But the man ran past me yelling 'no' in German. As he disappeared I stared after him in exasperation.

" Hello?" I called brokenly. I slowly walked forward and the lights slowly dimmed and I was plunged into darkness. I leaned against the wall as I heard the steel of the ship groan. I shut my eyes and the terrifying sound. It echoed eerily in the empty halls and I felt the ship tilt slightly. I began to hyperventilate. My breathing became gasps as the darkness continued to stay. Finally the lights came back again and I shut my eyes trying to catch my breath. I heard foot steps.

" H-hello?" I called. An employee carrying life belts and wore a white jacket came down the hall.

" Ah! Miss, you shouldn't be down here!" He said grabbing my arm, pulling me in the direction I didn't want to go in.

" Please! Sir, I need you're help! There's a man down here and he's trapped!" I told him desperately.

" There's no need to panic!" The man told me as if he hadn't heard me.

" I'm _not_ panicking!" As he tried to calm me down I shouted, " LISTEN!" He turned to face me and I punched him with all my strength, square in the nose. He let me go and I fell back into the wall, exhausted. Blood poured from the man's nose and he looked at me.

" To Hell with you!" He said before running down the hall. I sighed as I watched him leave. I heard the steel groan more and I saw the axe behind glass in front of me. Why didn't I just try to find that? I took the fire hose and smashed the glass with it. I snatched the axe and took off down the hall.

When I got back to the stairs, the water had risen to just about the seventh step.

" Oh my god…" I murmured. My heart started to pound faster.

I stared at it a moment before slowly stepping down the steps. I stepped into the ice-cold water and leaned forward to grab a grate above the doorway. I leaned under to see that the water was nearly up to the ceiling on one side. I hung the axe on the small grate before I pulled off my coat, which would obviously weigh me down. I dropped it into the water before grabbing the axe again. I gripped the grate with my other hand and lowered myself into the water. I let out a cry of surprise as the freezing water drenched my upper half.

I swung my arm and grabbed onto a pipe so I could suspend myself to get down the corridor. The water churned around me and I inched along the pipe till I was in shallow enough water to hold the axe above my head. As I sloshed and pushed my way forward the water hit just at my collar bone. The ship's steel groaned again only louder this time. It terrified me.

I managed to get into the room Jack had been waiting. The water had risen higher in that room as well. Jack was now kneeling on a desk to keep himself out of the water.

" Jack!" I said as I sloshed in.

" Rose!" Jack said with relief.

" Will this work?" I asked holding up the axe. He looked at it a moment.

" I guess we'll find out!" He said stretching his wrists as far apart as he could and strained the chain against the pipe. The water in the room was up to my waist and it was hard to move. I was shivering and my teeth were chattering. I shakily lifted the axe.

" Wait, wait, wait!" Jack said. I stopped. " Try a couple of practice swings over there!" He said nodding to the wooden cabinet. I sloshed over and lifted the axe. I used to help my dad chop wood before, but I wasn't freezing and shaking when I did it. The sleeves on the dress were short so my arms were close to frozen. I swung the axe and it made a hole on one side of the door.

" Good! Now try to make hit the same mark!" Jack encouraged. I lifted and swung the axe again. It hit the opposite side of the door. I pulled the axe out and stared at the hole. Not good… " Okay, that's enough practice." Jack said. I sloshed back over to him. " C'mon, Rose! You can do it! Listen! Just hit it really hard, and really fast." He instructed. He held his wrists out again, straining the chain against the pole. I hefted the axe over my shoulder. " Wait! Open your hands up a little more!" I moved them apart.

" Like that?" I asked, teeth chattering.

" Good!" He looked me in the eyes. " Listen, Rose. I trust you." Jack said. He moved his face to the other side of the pole and shut his eyes. " Go!" I swung hard and fast, then squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see if I chopped his hand off. There was a loud metal clang. Both of us opened our eyes to see that the chain was broken, and only the pieces around his wrists remained.

The two of us began to laugh with surprise. I actually did it! I didn't cut off his hand! I grinned at him as he grinned at me. He pulled my head to his chest and I hugged him tightly a moment.

" C'mon!" Jack said. He gently hopped into the water as I pushed the floating furniture aside. " Shit this is cold!" Jack shouted. " Oh, Shit! Shit! Shit!" We made it to the door way and I saw that water was higher than the door way that lead to the stairs.

" That's the way out!" I said over the roar of the water and the sparking of the broken lights.

" We'll have to find another way! C'mon!" Jack said taking my hand. His white shirt was now mostly drenched and was clinging to his body. We sloshed down the flooded halls till we founded another staircase. We ran all the way up and found that the door was locked.

" Stand back." Jack told me. I took a few steps back and Jack slammed his shoulder into the door. It buckled slightly but didn't break. He slammed against it again. It almost broke open. He backed up and ran towards the door with a yell. I ran after him as he slammed into the door and it broke, falling to the floor in splintered pieces. We stumbled out and began walking down the hall, hand in hand.

" Hey! What do you think you're doing? You're going to have to pay for that! That's White Star Line property!" A steward shouted at us as we made our way down the hall. We both looked over our shoulders and shouted,

" SHUT UP!" In unison. The man look started and happily shut up. We ran down the hall trying to find another way to get higher up on the ship before the water reached us. We heard shouting and followed it. My heart was pounding. The only thing keeping me calm was the feeling of Jack's warm hand in mine. He would squeeze my hand in a reassuring way and he would keep me close to him. We came to a stairwell that was crowded by third class passengers. I heard Tommy shout,

" For God's sake! There are women and children down here! Let us out so we can have a chance!" Jack and I stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring up at the panicking people. A worried looking woman gave be a blanket to wrap around myself, which I gladly took. Tommy squeezed his way down the steps. " Jack!"

" Tommy! Can we get out?" Jack asked.

" It's hopeless this way!" Tommy replied.

" Well whatever you do, you've got to do it fast!" Jack said. I saw Fabrizio push his way through the crowd towards us.

" Jack!" He called.

" Fabrizio!" Jack hugged his friend.

" The boats are all gone!" He said.

" The whole place is flooding! We have to get out of here!" Jack said.

" There is _niente_ this way!" Fabrizio gestured down the hall.

" Well, let's try this way!" Jack said as we all started to head down the hall ahead of us.

" No, no! Jack!" Fabrizio stopped him as he turned and looked at Helga. " Everyone, yeah? You come with me! We go!" Fabrizio said to Helga and her family using hand gestures to say that they should follow him. I watched on sadly. " Come! The boats are going! Come, come, _capito_?"

" C'mon!" Jack urged. Helga looked to her parents, said something, but they shook their heads. She looked at Fabrizio sadly.

" Helga, _per favore_! Come with me, now! I am lucky! It is my destiny to go to America!" He pleaded. Helga asked her parents again and again they refused. Fabrizio kissed her for a long moment.

" C'mon!" Jack said pulling at Fabrizio's arm.

" Come!" Fabrizio said to Helga, pulling at her hand. She shook her head sadly. Jack pulled at Fabrizio's arm, urging him to come along. " I will never forget you!" Fabrizio said before he finally followed us down the hall. My heart broke as I watched them. I knew neither of them survived. But at least they'd meet in Heaven.

We stopped and looked down a hall trying to decide where to go.

" C'mon!" Tommy said.

" No, this way!" Jack said pulling us down another hall. We passed a woman who was collapsed on the ground crying, and a family who didn't speak or read English, and they were trying to figure out where to go. We came to a stairwell, which we ran up.

" Go back to the main stairwell, and everything will be sorted out there!" A steward on the other side of the locked gates said. We came up on the landing and sighed as we saw the locked gates. Jack and I pushed to the front of the small crowd.

" Open the gate." Jack said gripping said gate.

" Go back to the main stairwell!" The man said.

" Open the gate right now!" Jack demanded.

" _Back_ down the stairs!" The man shouted. Jack turned away in exasperation before angrily spinning back around. He grabbed a hold of the gate and shook it harshly.

" GOD DAMN IT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jack shouted angrily at the man. He shook the gate again before he ran towards a bench. He yanked at it, seeing as it was attached to the floor. " Fabri! Tommy! Give me a hand!" Jack called. As the two rushed forward I started to urge people to move.

" Move aside!" I said, gesturing for people to move. Jack, Fabrizio, and Tommy finally managed to rip the bench off the floor. They lifted it and aimed it at the door. " Move aside, quickly!" I pushed the last people to the side. I stood against the wall and waited.

" Put that down!" The man shouted.

" One! Two! Three!" Jack shouted. The three men rushed forward and smashed the bench against the gate like a battering ram. The gate buckled and almost broke down. " Again!" They rammed the bench against the gate again, and it crashed open. Fabrizio and Jack hopped over the bench. " Lets go!" Tommy helped me over the bench and I thanked him. " Lets go, Rose!" Jack said taking my hand.

" You _can't _do this!" The steward yelled. Tommy punched him, actually managing to knock him out. We all ran down another maze of halls before we found a door that lead out on deck. The deck was tilted, already beginning to slant as the ship slowly flooded more.

" C'mon, Rose!" Jack said pulling me out onto the deck. The commotion on deck was greater than before. Now the crowd of people on deck was larger, there shouts, screams, and sobbing as people panicked.

" The boats are gone!" I observed. Jack ran to the rail and looked down before we started to run off. " Colonel!" I said running over to Colonel Gracie. " Are there any boats on the other side?" I asked hopefully. Maybe if there was a boat left both Jack and I could get on…

" No, but there are a few all the way forward. Here I'll take you." He replied. Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me forward, Tommy and Fabrizio following. As we ran down the crowded deck, pushing and shoving I felt my heart pounding faster and faster. We passed the orchestra playing music in attempts to calm the crowd. As we passed I heard Tommy say,

" Music to drown by. Now I _know_ we're in first class!" We pushed and shoved and probably tripped a few people on our way to find the boats. The desperation in the crowd was horrible. I felt like I could burst out crying any moment. But I kept my composure. As we came to one and pushed into the crowd, an officer shot his gun into the air twice.

" Women and children only!" He shouted. Jack was holding my shoulders, and the prospect of getting on that boat without him was terrifying.

" You better go check the other side!" Jack said to Tommy and Fabrizio. " Go!" The two quickly turned and left. I watched as a small little girl was put in a boat with her sister and her mother. She was desperately crying for him.

" Don't worry! It's only goodbye for a little while. Only for a little while. There'll be a boat for the daddies; this one is for the mommies and the kids. Now hold mommy's hand and be a good girl." The father assured his crying little girl. I watched on as the two girls cried and the father watched on helplessly. I felt my own eyes tear up, as I knew he probably wouldn't get the chance to see his little girls or his wife again. I turned to Jack.

" I'm not going without you." I told him.

" No, you have to go. Now. Get in the boat." Jack said softly.

" No!"

" Go, Rose." He said holding my shoulders tighter.

" No, Jack." I said close to tears. I couldn't stand the thought to leave without him by my side.

" No. Get in the boat." Jack said starting to make me walk backwards.

" Yes, do get into the boat, Rose." Cal said walking over. Jack and I stared at him. " My God! Look at you, you look a fright." He pulled my blanket off and I immediately shivered in the freezing air. Cal shoved the blanket into Jack's chest and then pulled of his own coat. " Here, put this on." When I just stared at it he gave me a look. " Put it on!" He insisted. He draped it around my shoulders and started to smooth out my hair.

I struggled to get away and Jack pulled me to the side.

" Go on! I'll get the next one!" Jack said.

" No. Not without you!" I insisted strongly.

" No! Listen I'll be fine. I'm a survivor." Jack said giving me a smile. My eyes watered. Maybe he _had_ been. But he may not be. If it was up to me, he would be. But that may not be so. " Don't worry about me. Go on!"

" Look, I made an arrangement with an Officer on the other side of the boat. Jack and I can get off safely. Both of us." Cal said walking over. Jack gave him a confused look.

" See? I've got my own boat to catch." Jack said.

" Hurry! They're almost full." Cal said gesturing to the boat behind me. I glared at him and felt my anger bubble over.

" Listen, Cal, don't you _dare_ lie to me! I know there is no boat for _both_ of you to catch! You are a heartless, heartless man and I can_not_ believe that you'd lie to me." I hissed from between my teeth, unable to hold it in any more. Jack looked at me before looking back to Cal.

Cal clenched his teeth then made a move to grab me around the waist. I quickly backed up and stumbled over my own feet. I let out a yelp as I began to fall.

" Rose!" Jack called. He reached out his hand and my fingers barely brushed his when an Officer caught me.

" Come on, Miss!" He said.

" NO!" I shouted, struggling in his arms. " LET ME GO!" I tried to pull away again but the Officer picked me up and put me in a seat. I tried to scramble back off the boat, but the Officer shouted.

" Lower away!" And the boat lurched downward. I watched as the boat began to lower and I watched Jack watch me begin to disappear.

The world suddenly seemed to be in slow motion and the noise seemed to disappear. I looked at the ropes that were slowly lowering the boat towards the water. I looked to my right and saw the two little girls crying and waving goodbye to their father. I saw the Officer motioning for the boat to be lowered slowly and evenly. I looked to Jack, my eyes watering. I saw him watching me sadly, and I saw a flare streak across the sky behind him, then it exploded before the streaks of bright light rained down and lit Jack's handsome face.

I then looked ahead of me as noise returned and everything was normal speed again. I stood and went to the other side of the boat, stepping over a few people.

" Rose!" I heard Jack shout. I jumped and managed to grab the raid on one of the promenades.

" Stop her!" I heard Cal shout in anger.

" Rose, what are you doing?" Jack shouted. A few men pulled me over the rail and I took off running, brushing off the people asking me questions. I was gasping and shoving people out of my way. I nearly tipped over a deck chair as I ran inside. I saw Jack run down the stairs and I ran at him.

" Rose!" I her Jack yell, as I threw myself into his arms, just about sobbing. He hugged me tightly and I heard him make a sound of relief. I felt Jack pick me up a bit and I felt him press kisses to the side of my face. He pulled back.

" Rose, you're so stupid!" He kissed me and put his hands on the side of my face. " Why'd you do that, huh?" He kissed me again, and I kissed back, putting my hands on the side of his face. " You're so stupid, Rose!" He said with a small smile growing on his face. We kissed quickly a few more times before we stared at each other. " Why did you do that? Why?"

" You jump, I jump, right?" I asked smiling. We both stared to catch our breath as he started to smile back. My hands rested on his chest before I lifted a hand to stroke his cheek.

" Right." He agreed. We briefly kissed again and embraced tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

" Oh God! I couldn't go! I couldn't go, Jack!" I told him burying my face in his neck.

" It's alright! We'll think of something!" Jack assured me as we continued to hug. He stroked my hair and I felt his lips press to my cheekbone. We were standing at the bottom of the grand staircase, where Jack had asked me to go to a real party- a party that made me realize that my life really was like Rose's. And I needed to escape. And tonight, he helped me do just that.

After a moment we pulled back just a bit to grin at each other.

" My God, I love you, Jack." I said to him putting every ounce of emotion I could into my voice.

" I love you too, Rose." He said grinning back and kissing me for a long moment. When we pulled back we grinned. I saw Jack look over my shoulder before pulling me to the side.

" C'mon!" He shouted just as a loud gun shot echoed through the room. An ornately carved piece of wood exploded just as Jack pushed us down to duck. I screamed and together we began to run down the stairs, attempting to escape Cal, and start a chase that needed to end.

_Afterword:__ Hope you liked the chapter! I just love the part where Rose jumps off the lifeboat to get back to Jack. It makes me teary eyed. Speaking of getting teary eyed, the two little girls and their father. That part makes me start crying every time! I can't imagine that happening…_

_ I would love to hear what you think! Reviews are wanted! Thanks!_


	10. Going Down!

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the movie Titanic or any of the characters. I only own Anna and Harmony._

Chapter Ten: Going Down!

" Come on!" Jack urged as we continued to run down the stairs. Cal was following a staircase or two up. There was another gunshot and the bullet smashed into the wall close to us. I let out another yelp as we ran and Cal continued to try and aim his gun at us. We skid around a landing and ran down one last set of stairs that led towards the dining room, which was now flooded. Cal took one last shot, the bullet splashed into the water, sending up a spray of cold liquid. Jack and I ran down the steps before sloshing into the water.

" C'mon, Rose! C'mon!" Jack said taking my hand and pulling me into the water. I turned my head to see Cal jump on the landing. He shot again, and the bullet hit the water just beside me. I screamed and Jack pulled me forward quickly. The water was up to just under my chest and Cal shot at us twice more before jumping into the water. He shot again just as Jack and I trudged into the dinning room. He shot for the last time only to have the bullet crack some glass on a window.

" I hope you enjoy your time together!" Cal shouted after us. I was panting and I was only able to keep up with Jack because he was holding my hand. Seeing as the ship was tilting, most of the water hadn't entered the dinning room. We rushed to a set of doors on the other side of the room and pulled at them. They were locked. Jack shook them harshly.

" Oh, c'mon!" He yelled in frustration. I turned around to see Lovejoy trudging through the water outside of the dinning room, keeping his gun above the water.

" Jack!" I said. He turned and I pointed. When we were sure he wasn't looking at us we dove under a table that had a tablecloth on it. We waited patiently for him to pass us before we started to crawl along the floor. The water was quickly rising and soon reached us. We carefully peered over a table to watch Lovejoy a moment before we continued to craw close to a table, hand in hand. He stopped at the edge of the table and Jack peered out.

The ship groaned again and carts of plates rolled towards the rising water and the water lapped at our hands and feet. Chairs began to float and broken lights sparked and made zapping sounds. Jack gestured for me to be quiet and stay where I was. I nodded and when he was sure Lovejoy wasn't watching he quickly made his way to the next table up.

" I know you're in here." Lovejoy said. " No use prolonging this. It's only a matter of time." He was closed to my table and I stayed close to the chairs. I was shivering, I gripped the chair close to me and I heard pieces of china clinking together. The water suddenly rose to just below my shoulders. My hands slipped off the chair and splashed into the water. I shut my eyes, as I knew that I had just given myself away.

Lovejoy suddenly came into my line of sight, his back to Jack. My eyes widened as I saw the gun in his hand and it was pointed at me.

" I've been looking for you, Miss." He said with a smirk. Jack jumped up, grabbed Lovejoy and pulled him away from me. Jack slammed Lovejoy's head against a pane of glass, which then shattered. Lovejoy pushed against Jack and the two fell to a table. Two gunshots sounded and I jumped up.

" Jack!" Lovejoy yanked him up. " Jack!" I called in terror. Lovejoy shoved him into the freezing water, and when Jack stood, he was drenched.

" You little shit." Lovejoy said, making a move to punch Jack. He ducked and punched Lovejoy in the gut. He groaned and Jack slammed his head into a pillar. When Lovejoy stumbled back, blood was pouring down his forehead. He fell back against another pillar.

" Compliments of the Chippewa Falls Dawson's!" Jack yelled as he punched Lovejoy very hard in the gut. He doubled over in pain and then fell to his knees. That remark was Jack reworking a comment Lovejoy had made to him before he left Jack in the Master-at-Arms' office. I grabbed Jack's arm and we made our way back over to the doors. Jack threw himself so hard against the doors that they broke open. He leaned against the wall panting from the effort and probably the pain. I ran over to him and grabbed his hand.

" Come on!" I urged, pulling him down the hall. We down some stairs and waited around the corner. Jack was soaking wet and I pressed myself close to him, hoping to keep him warmer. Water was flooding our feet as we heard Lovejoy run up stairs. We suddenly heard someone yelling. We spun around and ran down the remainder of the steps and into a flooding corridor. We looked down to see a small little boy, standing against the wall, screaming. Jack looked at me.

" We can't leave him!" I said. Jack looked at the water flooding down the steps and coming through cracks in doors in the corridor. Jack nodded and together we ran down the corridor towards the panicking little boy.

Jack quickly picked him up and we saw two doors at the end of the corridor buckling with all the water straining behind it. We ran towards the other end and saw water gushing around the corner.

" Go back!" Jack yelled to me. We turned around and the boy's father ran down the steps. He shouted something at Jack in a different language before taking his son and shoving Jack against the wall. He ran down towards the almost bursting doors.

" No! That's the wrong way!" We both shouted to him as he grabbed his suitcase. We stared in horror as the door burst open and water gushed down the hall. Jack and I managed to dive into a different hallway. Jack was shouting to run as we made our way down the hall. I heard the water crashing against the walls and soon the water caught up to us. It swept me off my feet first before Jack fell.

" Jack!" I yelled trying to figure out where he was in the foaming water.

" Rose!" Jack shouted from just behind me as we were swept past a staircase. I was slammed into the gate blocking a door and I let out a grunt of pain. Jack slammed into the gate beside me. Of course, the gates were locked and the lights were flashing and flickering and sparking. Jack looked around and grabbed onto the corner of a wall.

" This way!" Jack said pulling himself along the wall. I grabbed the pipe at the top of the ceiling and we pulled our way over to the staircase. After a moment Jack managed to get me up the stairs them pull himself up, fighting the strong current. Again, the gates at the top of the stairs were locked. We looked down to see the water rising quickly.

" Oh God!" I said in a panic. Jack and I shook the gates and began to call out.

" Help!" He shouted. We gasped as the water wrapped around our feet. A steward ran down the hall and started up the next set of stairs, just in front of the locked gate.

" Wait! Wait!" I called. He froze and looked down at us.

" Please unlock the gate!" Jack begged.

" Please!" I said in the most pleading voice I could manage. He stared at us a moment before running down to the gate and pulling out his keys. He started to search for the right key as the water rose higher and higher. The man was obviously panicked and his shaking fingers weren't helping. A light exploded behind us and the hall went dark. The water was glowing with whatever lights were still intact down on the other deck. The water gushed around our legs, attempting to devour us like a hungry wolf.

The man suddenly dropped the keys and looked at us.

" I'm sorry! I dropped my keys!" He said before running up the stairs.

" No! Wait! Come back!" I called. Jack looked down at the water before taking a breath and dunking himself under. He came back up a moment later with a gasp, finally getting air.

" I've got them! Which one is it, Rose?" Jack asked me. I grabbed the keys and quickly searched for the right one.

" The sharp one!" I said handing the keys back to him. The water was rising much too quickly and was up to my neck. Jack started to fumble with the key in the lock and as the water rose, there were only a few inches of space left between the top of our heads and the ceiling. Both of us were panicking. After a long, scary moment, Jack yelled.

" Got it!" And together we shoved the gates open. " Go! Go!" Jack urged, pushing me through. I ducked under the doorframe that lead to the next stairwell and when I came up for air I looked behind me, searching for Jack. He wasn't there.

" JACK!" I called in a panic. A moment later he surfaced and gasped for air. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs.

His white shirt was clinging to every contour of his chest and shoulders and my dress was doing the exact same thing on me. We got to a deck that wasn't flooded and found more stairs.

" C'mon! Keep going up!" Jack urged. Together, shivering and dripping wet, we ran up the stairs, and I could feel the precarious tilt in the ship. After long precarious moments of nearly slipping and falling down steps, we managed to find our way into the smoking room. Jack had seized my hand in his and we were running towards the back of the ship. I faintly heard a gunshot from outside and flinched at the sound. As we began to exit the room, I saw Mr. Andrews standing by the fireplace.

" Wait!" I said stopping and pulling Jack back towards me. " Mr. Andrews!" I said. He slowly turned his head to look at me.

" Oh, Rose…" He said looking at my soaking wet clothes and hair, as well as the drenched Jack.

" Won't you even make a try for it?" I asked sadly.

" I'm sorry I didn't build you a better ship, young Rose." He said sounding close to the verge of tears. The ship began to groan again.

" Let's go, fast. We have to move!" Jack said taking my hand again.

" Wait." Mr. Andrews said. He took his lifebelt off the table and walked over to me. He gave me a small smile and handed it to me. " Best of luck to you, Rose."

" And to you." I said before giving him a hug and a brief kiss on the cheek. Sure, the kiss on the cheek wasn't in the movie, but this man had always been kind to me, and I knew he was going to die. And with that Jack and I ran from the room. Jack helped me put on and fix the lifebelt and then we ran out to the crowded deck full of panicked people. If I hadn't felt devastated before, I definitely felt devastated now. I looked down the tilted deck to see most of the front of the ship underwater. At this moment, Tommy was dead. As was the Captain and Officer Murdoch. People were screaming and running away from the rising water. Jack and I saw a man either throw himself over or fell over the rail. We ran to the railing and looked over into the dark water that would be so many of these people's death.

" We have to stay on the ship as long as possible!" Jack told me as we saw the ship lowering into the water more. We pushed through the people and somehow found our way to a higher area above one of the decks. We needed to get down.

" Go on! Jump!" Jack said and kissed my hand for a moment. I carefully jumped down but lost my footing and fell to the deck. A man helped me up.

" Don't worry, Miss, I've got you!" He said.

" Thanks!" I said gratefully. Jack grabbed my hand once he landed behind me and we began to follow the massive crowd of people up the tilting deck. I heard loud snaps and then groaning metal. There was a mass of screaming and a loud splash as one of the smokestacks fell into the water. Fabrizio was now dead. I felt Jack pull me closer to him as the crowd got thicker. Jack stayed in front of me and pushed people to the side as we made our way for a set of stairs. All the lights dimmed then brightened again, causing many people to scream.

As we reached the stairs, Jack pushed me ahead of him and we began to climb.

" … Yeah, I walk through the valley of the shadow of death," A man muttered in front of me before Jack yelled,

" Yeah, wanna walk faster through that valley there?" He pushed the man a bit and he quickened his pace. As we topped the stairs I felt a tremor in the deck. I mentally scanned the movie events… the dome at the grand staircase must have just burst. The ship began to tilt more, and I suddenly realized that the ship would soon break in half. Jack and I ran to the rail to wait for a moment in order to catch our breath. We witnessed many people fall off the ship and some jump, and women were screaming and sobbing and men were yelling and shouting.

Jack and I began to walk up the slanting deck and I spotted Father Byles speaking prayers to a group of people who all held his hand. As we passed him, I knew he was a brave man. He was staying right there to help calm the people down. He was a hero in my eyes.

It was a major effort to trudge up the deck. It was like trying to walk up an icy hill in the middle of a snowstorm in Boston. It sucked majorly. Jack and I grabbed at everything we could in order to make our way to the stern. We managed to get to the stern rail Jack gripped onto it and wrapped an arm around me. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my face into his chest. A man next to us threw himself off the rail and I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment. When I opened my eyes I saw a mother telling her child everything would be over soon.

I looked to the other side and saw Helga, tears in her eyes, gripping onto the railing as well. We stared at each other a moment and I could tell she was terrified. I looked up to Jack and the pole beside us.

" Jack!" I said. He looked down at me. I smiled a bit. " This is where we first met!" I remembered hanging off the back of the ship, bent on 'killing myself' and hell, I was actually considering it. He smiled a bit and kissed my forehead, holding me close, before pulling us closer to the rail as the ship tilted more.

My heart was beating faster than it ever had before. I was beyond terrified. I had seen so many people die, I was fairly sure I had almost died a few times myself or had at least gotten close to it. The stern was high in the air and the ship was fairly close to sticking straight up in the air. Jack and I watched as people slipped and fell, smacking into railings, some groaning in pain, some going completely limp and soon people and bodies combined began to pile up. I felt my feet starting to slip. I gripped the railing as I began to panic more and more with each passing millisecond.

" Hold on as tight as you can!" Jack said as he put his hands beside mine. I shut my eyes for a moment and felt all the events of the night crash down on me. I felt hot tears start to stream down my face as the ship continued to tilt and groan. After a long moment of just hearing screaming the lights on the ship went completely and permanently out. More screams echoed through the dark night.

Through the screams I hear a loud splintering crack. There was a mighty shudder that ran through the deck and railings as I suddenly realized with a heavy heart that the ship had just split in half. I felt the back end of the ship start to fall. I screamed as the stern came crashing back down to the water. I nearly lost my hold on the railing but our end of the ship started to tilt upward again. Jack looked down and I already knew what he saw- tons of people falling and screaming and slipping.

" We have to move!" Jack yelled hauling himself to get over the rail. As he got to the other side, he held out his hand. " Give me your hand! I'll pull you over!" He yelled over all the mixes of sounds. I gave him my hand and he began to pull me over the rail. " C'mon! I've got you! I won't let go!" He said. I realized those were some of the exact words he had said to me when he saved me from falling. I pulled myself upward and Jack helped me get my legs over.

Jack pulled me beside him as the ship became completely vertical.

" What's happening!" I asked Jack in a panic.

" I don't know!" He admitted, keeping an arm around my waist. I could see the water directly below us, and worst of all I saw people fall, hit railings and other people and fall dead to the water. I looked at the railing to my left and I saw Helga, the only one left in her family, hanging from the rail. She looked at me and I saw terror and sadness in her eyes. She knew she was going to die. Her hands slipped and she fell with a scream. The ship shuddered. I looked down and saw that the _Titanic _was slowly continuing to sink.

_Afterword:__ Uhg! I am so sorry that it took me so long today to upload this! I was out almost all day but managed to get this done! I admit, I cried as I wrote this. And the man, Father Byles, who was portrayed in the movie, was a real man on the Titanic. He was only portrayed in two movies about the Titanic. It really is sad. He did stay on the ship, preaching and praying as it went down._

_ Anyway, I hoped you liked it! And I would love reviews! Thanks!_


	11. Goodbye, But Not For Forever

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the movie Titanic of the characters. I only own Anna and Harmony._

Chapter Eleven: Goodbye, But Not For Forever…

The water at the base of the sinking ship was white and foaming. People who fell down the length of the ship into said water, disappeared completely. I was shaking not only from fear, but also from the cold. The air whipped around and stung my skin and made eyes water even more. As the ship began to sink farther down into the water, Jack yelled,

" This is it!" Jack grabbed my hand tightly and wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me close.

" Oh God! Jack! Oh my God!" I said as the water neared us and people were engulfed by it, some never to resurface. Fresh panic washed through my veins and I felt like my heart was going to break through my chest.

" The ship is gonna suck us down. Take a deep breath when I say." Jack said. As the water got even closer, Jack released my waist and just gripped my hand tightly. " Kick for the surface and keep kicking! Do _not_ let go of my hand!" His hand was the only thing keeping me from screaming and sobbing. I was going to do my best not to let go. I nodded. " We're gonna make it, Rose!" He looked at me. " Trust me." I looked at him.

" I trust you!" I yelled over the roar of the water, which was all but feet away from us.

" Ready? Ready? Now!" Jack yelled. Together we sucked in as much air as possible as I started to feel the water hit my skin. As the ship disappeared from the world, into the water, so did we. The water was like liquid ice. It stung my skin and I was shaking even more. Jack and I released the rail but kept holding each other's hands as tight as possible. I could still hear the creaking and groaning of the ship as it continued to sink deeper.

I did as Jack told me to, and kept kicking. I felt his hand in mine and then I felt him grip the shoulder of my lifebelt and turn me towards him. There was a sudden forceful, steel strong pull. I gripped Jack's hand tighter than ever before, but I felt it being ripped away. I desperately searched for him but couldn't find him. I felt my lungs start to hurt as I stayed down in the water. I kicked my way to the surface and when my head broke through the water I gasped for breath than heard all the screaming and shouting. The ocean was no longer an ocean. It was like an ocean of panicked people.

" Jack!" I shouted. I looked at the people around me but I didn't see him. " Jack!" I called in a panic. I began to swim through the water, shouting his name, and scanning the people's faces. As I swam past a shaking, panicking man, he grabbed onto me, and pushed me underwater, trying to keep afloat. I struggled underwater and managed to surface.

" JACK!" I called before the man pushed me under again. I surfaced again in time to hear Jack shout,

" ROSE!" He swam over and looked at the man. " Let go of her!" He angrily yelled. He punched the man three times in the face, and I honestly didn't care if the man was hurt, which he probably was.

" Jack!" I said in relief.

" Swim, Rose! I need you to swim!" Jack urged. He gripped the shoulder strap on my lifebelt and we began to swim. " C'mon!" Swimming through the water would have been hard enough with our mostly frozen limbs, shaking body, and chattering teeth, but with everyone who went into the water flailing, it caused the water to churn and make it extremely difficult to swim through.

" It's so cold!" I managed to say.

" I know, c'mon! Just over here! Keep swimming!" Jack said as we came to a less populated part of the water. There was a floating wall panel. " Here! Get on it! Get on top!" Jack said helping me pull myself up. As I lay on the ornately carved wall panel I panted and tried to catch my breath. I gripped onto the edge as Jack pulled himself on. The panel tilted and we both fell back into the water. Jack pushed me back on and slowly pulled himself to the edge of the panel. He rested his arms on the wood and I pulled myself so we could rest our foreheads together.

" It'll be okay, Rose." Jack said shakily. Now that I was out of the water, I could feel how cold I was. All of me was shaking and I wasn't able to stop. An Officer holding onto a deck chair a few feet away was blowing a whistle. He yelled something about boats and continued to sound the whistle.

" The boats are coming back for us, Rose." Jack told me looking over my shoulder. I knew they wouldn't. Not till it was too late. " Just wait a little bit longer. We're away from the suction. We'll be okay."

" Jack, come up on the panel." I insisted trying to pull him up.

" No! I can't, it only holds the weight of one person. You need to stay on. I'll be okay. He gripped my hands and kissed my knuckles. I would have started crying right then, but I was so drenched I wouldn't have been able to tell.

I could barely feel my fingers and toes. My lips were almost completely numb and it was hard to move. All in all, it was almost like going into a severe allergic reaction. I knew the feeling, having to have been hospitalized for one. It was like a severe allergic reaction, but only extremely cold. Not exactly knowing if I would be able to save Jack was the only thought that scared me. Because unlike all the people in the water, I knew that one boat comes back. But it comes back too late.

I looked at Jack, who was shaking and watching me. I managed to pull myself closer to him and give him a brief, half frozen kiss. I could feel him kiss back but both of us were shaking so much. I rested my hands on his and rested my head on my arm.

Very slowly the sound began to die down. There weren't as many shouts, the whistle was no longer sounding, and I could feel the water rolling beneath me. I took a deep breath of freezing air and let it out. I could feel my hair slowly stiffen as frost began to coat it.

" It's getting quiet." I said softly. I knew by now, almost everyone was dead.

" It's just going to take them a… couple of… m-minutes to get… the boats over to us." Jack said shakily. I opened my eyes to look at him. His skin was beyond pale, and he was shaking a whole lot more than me. Frost had begun to coat his hair. " I don't know about you but… I-I intend to write a… _strongly_ worded l-letter t-to the White Star Line about th-this." Jack said attempting to smile. I rolled my head to rest on our hands and leaned my forehead against his. I honestly felt exhausted. My body hurt, my face stung, and I was sleepy. Every time I blinked my eyes closed for a longer time. I honestly started to think that I might be the one who dies.

" I-I love you, Jack." I said shakily and quietly. I saw him look at me with the most concerned, scared look on his face that I had ever seen in place there.

" Don't you do that." Jack said strongly. He shook his head. " Don't be saying your goodbyes. Not. Yet. Do you understand me?" I was shaking and I felt myself close to tears.

" I'm so cold." I shook harder as I said those words and I felt one hot tear stingingly make its way down my cheek. Jack did something that had not been in the movie. He pulled himself up more and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gripped one of my shoulders and rubbed my back, trying to keep me warm. He pressed his forehead against mine.

" Listen, Rose. You're gonna get out of here. You're going to go on, and you're going to make lots of babies, you're gonna watch them grow. You're going to die an old, old lady, warm in her bed. Not here. Not this night. Do you understand me?" Jack whispered to me. I felt more tears roll down my cheeks, and that was the only thing I could feel besides Jack's hands and his forehead, and even his breath on my face.

" I can't feel my body." I said in a pained voice.

" Winning that ticket was the _best_ thing that ever happened to me. It brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that, Rose. I'm thankful." He said with a smile. I managed to smile back and pull him just a little more out of the water. I was breathing shakily again, this time from the tears. " Y-y-y… you must do me this honor…" He gripped my hand tighter. " And promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens. No matter how hopeless…" He took a long pause, scrunching his face in pain before looking back at me. " Promise me now, Rose. And _never_ let go of that promise."

" I promise." I said hoarsely.

" Never let go." Jack said. More tears streamed down my face.

" I'll never let go, Jack." I promised and kissed his fingers. " I'll never let go." He smiled as much as he could for as long as he could and kissed my hand. We rested our heads together and I tried to keep the two of us warm. I'd managed to change the script in the slightest. I had gotten Jack mostly onto the panel, maybe it would be enough to save him. If it wasn't, I'd never forgive myself.

At some point I let my head rest against our arms, and I stared out at the water, knowing nothing else to do. My whole body was numb, I could only feel Jack's face against mine and his hand in my hand. Jack and I slowly listened as the yelling completely stopped and the only sound was the water. The ocean wasn't an ocean of panicking people anymore. It was an ocean of the dead. It was a mass graveyard. I couldn't stand the silence any more and I quietly began to sing 'Come Josephine' brokenly.

I saw a glare in my eyes and I thought suddenly maybe I died. Maybe I was dead. But then I saw a boat. I slowly lifted my head, my cheek stiffly pulling off our arms and my hair cracking off the panel as the frost broke. Jack's arm was still around my shoulders and his head still rested against mine. I smiled a bit and began to shake Jack's hand.

" Jack. Jack." I said in a horribly hoarse voice. I pulled my head away from his and his gently lowered and rested on my arm. " Jack! There's a boat!" I said. He didn't move to answer. No… no! No, no, no, no, NO! I shook his hand harder. " Jack!" I tried yelling but it came out high pitched and broken. He didn't answer. Frost had collected on his hair, the side of his nose, and his clothes. His handsome face was deathly pale. I felt tears sting down my cheeks again. " Jack!" I said as I stared at his motionless body. " No… no!" I said a little louder. I couldn't believe I had let this happen. I could have pulled him up onto the panel myself and not cared if he protested. Why was I such an idiot! I was the reason he's dead. It's my fault.

I felt the silent sobs rip through my body. I reached a hand up to his cheek and stroked it. He was freezing cold. I couldn't bare the thought of him being dead. I rested my head against his as I watched the boat begin to move away. I could here his words in my head. '_And promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens. No matter how hopeless…_' I looked at his face and then back to the boat.

" Come back…" I said brokenly. I lifted my head. " Come back!" I called but it only came out as a whisper. " Come back!" My voice was a little louder, but I knew that by the time I would get my voice loud enough, they'd be long gone. I looked at Jack's face and I looked at the water. I was _not_ going to watch him disappear forever. I would not watch him sink into the water. It didn't look like I was going back to Boston any time soon. So if I get saved, Jack is coming with me.

" I'll never let go, Jack." I whispered.

I began to slide backwards off the panel, yanking and dragging Jack's body up onto it. Once I was in the freezing water and Jack was laying on the panel, I ripped my hand away from his frozen one. I gripped the panel and with a determined look on my face and a determined feeling in my heart, I grabbed the panel and began to swim towards the Officer with the whistle. He was now dead with the whistle stuck in his mouth. When I got to him I gripped onto the deck chair he war frozen to and yanked the whistle from his mouth. I pressed the freezing metal between my lips and began to blow.

The whistle's shrill call echoed eerily over the water. After a few moments I heard someone yell,

" COME ABOUT!" And I saw the boat turn and come back towards me. As they got closer I moved and gripped the wall panel Jack was on. I continued to blow on the whistle and when they came over to me, Officer Lowe had to pull the whistle from my lips to get me to stop. I grabbed Jack's hand and Officer Lowe reached down and wrapped his arms under mine and began to pull me out. I was pulling Jack with me.

" Miss, please let go." Lowe said.

" No! I'll never let go!" I said repeating my promise to Jack.

" Miss, you're going to have to let go of him!" Lowe insisted, trying to pry my hand from Jack's as he pulled me into the boat.

" No! I _love_ him! I am never going to let go. I need him." I said looking at Officer Lowe. Lowe must have seen something in my watery eyes as the other men in the boat began to wrap me in a blanket, because he leaned over the edge and pulled Jack into the boat. The men lay me down in a the wool blanket and Lowe gently rested Jack's body beside me.

" I'm sorry, Miss." Lowe said to me quietly, tears visible in his eyes.

" Thank you." I managed to whisper before silent sobs shook my body and hot tears rolled down my cheeks. I slid one hand out of the blanket and pulled Jack as close as possible. I took his hand and again I quietly said, " I'll never let go."

OOOO

As the sun began to rise and I was warmer that before, I rolled on my side and pulled Jack to me. I rested my cheek on his forehead and desolately stroked his hair, he was still cold but he didn't feel like ice. I just needed to feel him beside me, pressed against me. I didn't bother to see who was staring at me and where we were. I just wanted Jack.

I shut my eyes and continued to stroke Jack's hair and his face. Slowly I began to feel like I was underwater. I could feel the waves. I could feel the water gently rock against me and surround me. I felt it brush my face and I felt a little cold. I let out a long breath and I felt darkness wrap around me, and I felt someone's warm arms wrap around my waist.

_Afterword: __MY GOD! I CRIED WHEN I WROTE THIS! But __**please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME. **__Like I said, I have a surprise at the end of this story! And this is NOT the last chapter. Some of the surprise was in this chapter with Rose/Anna taking Jack with her, but the MAJOR HAPPY FUN TIME surprise is in the next one._

_ Giving you a hint to the surprise, what is this chapter named? Yep, its __**Goodbye, But Not For Forever.**__ Sooooooo the next chapter holds the surprise!_

_ I'd love reviews! Thanks!_


	12. A Rose By Any Other Name

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the movie Titanic of the characters. I only own Anna and Harmony._

Chapter Twelve: A Rose By Any Other Name

When I opened my eyes I gasped. I was back on the _Titanic_. I wasn't on a promenade deck, but it definitely was a deck on the _Titanic_, but it was indoors. In fact… this was close to the grand staircase! I was lying on the ground and as I sat up, I noticed one thing. It was underwater. _I_ was underwater. The paint on the walls was peeling and the windows were either cracked or gone. I felt the water gently rock against me and the wood was splintered. There were a few deck chairs and reached out to touch them. I gasped again as I felt the smooth wood. As I looked around I noticed Jack was no longer with me.

" Jack? Jack!" I called. I actually heard my voice. I saw a figure, a very familiar figure at the end of the deck. The water became darker and slowly began to drain out of the deck. The wall on my left actually disappeared and the deck became larger and as the water got lower, the walls became pristine, the light was dim, and showcases began to show up. There was a creak, a groan and a tremor that caused me to fall back down on my back.

When I sat up I wasn't on the _Titanic _any more. I was on the floor in the Boston Science Museum. I looked down at my clothes. I no longer wore the dress I had been wearing when the _Titanic_ sank, but I wasn't back in my other clothes either. These clothes were different yet very familiar. My shirt was short sleeved with a v-neck, white with a thin layer of lace sewn onto it, like the top from my blue dress back on _Titanic_. The shirt was tucked into a red and black skirt that came down to my knees that looked like a mix of the two red dresses I had. I had on black ballet flats and I had s black jacket on. I also found a small messenger bag over one of my shoulders.

I stood shakily and looked around. Water was dripping from the fake metal that was on the walls to create the look of the inside of the cargo cold. Water dripped from the ceiling, ice-cold and it made me shiver. I stared at the journal in the glass case in front of me. I rubbed my back where it ached and I quickly pulled the shoulder of my shirt and coat down and looked at the reflection of my shoulder in the glass. There was a long bruise on my shoulder and going down my back that looked like the grates that covered the doors while the ship sank. It was from when I slammed into it.

I pulled the shoulder of my shirt and coat back up and looked at my hands. They were red and they stung like when your hands warmed up after being cold for a long time. I immediately knew that me being on the _Titanic_ wasn't a dream. It was real. I had actually been on the ship. I met and fell in love with Jack Dawson. I was on the ship as it sank. And now I was back in Boston. And I don't think Jack was going to come back…

I gasped as cold water wrapped around my feet. I looked over to the corner and noticed a very wet looking trunk. Water was pouring out of it. I slowly started to make my way over to it. I looked in the reflection of some glass to find that my hair was falling in curls and the strong redish sheen appeared that it was going to stay. I saw pictures of the Captain, of the orchestra that continued to play as the ship sank and I felt my eyes water. I saw so many of them. I was fairly sure I'd probably seen some of the people die. In fact, it was Officer Wilde's whistle I had blown to get the boat to come and get Jack and I.

I crouched down by the trunk and gasped. Inside were stacks of drawings._ Jack's_ drawings. They were all the ones I had seen before on the deck. I searched through the trunk and found the butterfly hair-comb and a leather bound book. I knew that book. It wasn't physically a book you would read, but one that you would use to hold drawings. I shakily opened it and found the drawing of me wearing the Heart of the Ocean. I covered my mouth as tears fell down my face. I quickly gathered all the drawings as well as the hair-comb and put them in the messenger bag. I suppose it could be considered stealing, but when I was here before getting sucked onto the _Titanic_, the trunk wasn't there, and I _did_ pay for the picture didn't I? It did look like me, and I loved Jack. I wanted to keep the pictures.

I stood and slipped my hands into my jacket pockets. My hand hit something cold. No… it _couldn't_ be… I gripped whatever was in the pocket and pulled it out and when I opened my hand, I nearly fainted. The Heart of the Ocean was in my hand. So what was going to happen next? I slid it back into my pocket and I went over to look at the piece of the hull they had on display. I stared at it and sighed. Why did Jack have to die? I wish I had changed the script just a bit more to have saved him…

" It's tragic, isn't it?" Said a familiar male voice from beside me. I quickly looked to my right and I quietly gasped.

Beside me stood a man that had golden hair, baby blue eyes and a kind smile. He had his hands in the pockets of his jeans, but they weren't blue, they were a tan colored jeans. He had a white cotton button down on and a bag over one of his shoulders. It was Jack. It. Was. Jack. Dawson. It was most definitely him; he was just wearing more modern clothing.

" Y-yes. I-it is." I stuttered. He held out a hand.

" I'm Jack Dawson." He said with a smile. All I did was nod and shake his hand. His smile faded a bit and a look of confusion came over his face as he shook my hand. " I feel like I know you…" I smiled.

" I feel like I know you too. I'm…" I paused a second. I'd been referred to as Rose for a while, but that wasn't the case here. My real name is Anna. But, heck, I hated my real last name, so I said, " I'm Anna Rose DeWitt Bukater." I said fixing Rose as my middle name and DeWitt Bukater as my last name. Jack chuckled.

" I'm gonna have to get you to write that down!" Jack said. I smiled and felt close to tears as we continued to shake hands. We stared at each other a moment and I could tell Jack was struggling to figure out why he thought I was familiar. I looked at our hands. He looked at them too and we both reluctantly pulled our hands away. I slid the butterfly hair-comb out of my bag and slid it into my hair and Jack stared at it.

" Really familiar…" He murmured.

" Anna! Sorry it took so long. I answered the phone then I started to look around and- okay who is this?" Harmony asked walking over and pointing at Jack.

" This is Jack Dawson." I said. Harmony raised an eyebrow like 'really?' and I gave a slight nod.

" Oh…" She said.

" So, do you have an interest in the _Titanic_?" Jack asked us, but he was looking at me.

" Yeah. It's extremely interesting." Harmony said.

" It is. And lets just say I have a… connection to it." I said. Harmony gave me a weird look.

" I feel like I do to." Jack told me. He definitely did. He definitely did.

" We should go. We can come back tomorrow, but I think we should go have some more light hearted fun." She looked at Jack. " You can come too if you want, Jack." Harmony said.

" Count me in." He said with a smile. Together we left the exhibit and it felt honestly weird as we walked into the crowd of people. Every time we passed someone I could have sworn that they looked like someone from the _Titanic_. As we stepped outside Harmony grinned.

" Why don't we go on a whale watch?" She asked.

" NO!" I immediately shouted. Harmony stared at me.

" What has gotten into you? You're all panicky and scared." She said concerned.

" I think i-it's just because of the _Titanic_ exhibit. It's made me jumpy regarding boats… and ships…" I muttered looking down.

" I think we should go." Jack said. He took my hand. " It'll be okay. If you fall, I won't let go. I promise." I stared at him, remembering nearly falling off the back of the _Titanic_. He said he wouldn't let go. No, he _promised_ he wouldn't. I smiled at him.

" Okay. Let's go." I said. Harmony probably thought I must be crazy to trust Jack, thinking we had just met. But I knew everything about him. He knew almost everything about me.

OOOO

When we got to the Boston Aquarium where the whale watching boat picked people up, my heart was beating fast. I felt like I was stepping onto the _Titanic_ again. When I stepped onto the boat I felt like I was going to faint.

_" Welcome to Titanic."_ A voice in my head said as I remembered the two stewards. I nearly fell backwards and I felt Jack steady me. He looked at me.

" Are you okay?" He asked.

" Yeah. I'm fine." I said as I continued to walk onto the boat.

Shortly after the boat set sail, I had given my coat to Harmony, after removing the Heart of the Ocean, so she could stay warm, seeing as I thought the temperature was fine compared to freezing Atlantic Ocean water. I went to the bow of the boat where I leaned against the rail and watched the water ahead of me. It was obviously nothing compared to being on the _Titanic_ and watching the water as the sun set. I thought of everything that happened while on the _Titanic_, but my thoughts were interrupted by someone joining me at the railing.

I looked over to see Jack. He was watching me, scanning my face. After a moment he smiled.

" Can I show you something?" He asked. I smiled back.

" Of course." I said. Jack made his way in front of me and held out his hand.

" Do you trust me?"

" Yes." I said. I trusted him with my life.

" Take my hand and close your eyes." He said. I smiled more and closed my eyes. He led me over to the rail and I felt like I was back on _Titanic_.

" Okay, now hold onto the rail." I gripped the rail. " Now stand on the rail. Don't worry, I've got you." Jack said, gently holding my waist. I stood on the rail and felt him stand behind me. Slowly Jack raised my arms then put his hands back on my waist.

" Okay. Open your eyes." He said. I opened my eyes and again I lost my breath. I could see only the water and felt like I was flying.

" I'm flying!" I said happily. " Jack!" I was grinning. Jack rested his chin on my shoulder and he hesitantly started humming 'Come Josephine'. He seemed unsure, like he was coming out of a haze. I turned my head and put my hands back on his. He looked at me and not standing it any longer, I kissed him, pulling him closer by putting my hand on the back of his neck. He kissed back and it was like a floodgate broke open.

I remembered every time I saw Jack, every time we talked and danced, every time he saved me or I saved him, every kiss, everything that happened in the Renault and managing to keep his body from sinking into the water.

When we pulled back Jack's eyes were wide as he stared at me. I saw shock in his eyes.

" R-Rose?" Jack stuttered. I grinned with tears in my eyes.

" My name is actually Anna, but yes. It is me." I said flinging my arms around him tightly. Jack hugged me tightly.

" But… I died…" Jack murmured into my neck, bringing us down from the railings.

" I know. And I'm so sorry I let that happen!" I said with tears pouring down my face. He pulled back and looked at me, a smile in place on his face, a smile that I knew so well.

" You couldn't have stopped it. I guess the real question is how did I get back." Jack said resting his forehead against mine. I laughed with a grin and wiped tears off my face.

" I don't care. I'm just glad I have you back, Jack." I said kissing him for a long moment. He grinned against my lips then pulled back and held me at arms length.

" So you're actual name is Anna?" He asked. I nodded. " I'm going to have to get used to calling you that."

" Well, if you want, you can still call me Rose. I'm staring to get used to it." I said with a smile. He smiled back and pulled me against his chest again.

" A Rose by any other name… is still Rose." He said into my hair. I grin and giggled a bit into his chest.

" Oh! I have something for you!" I said pulling back a bit.

" Having you back is really all I need." He said lovingly. I pulled out all his drawings out. He grinned and took him. " I thought they were lost forever…" He went through all of them and looked at me. " But I seem to be missing my favorite." He said.

" It's not missing." I said with a grin, and pulled out the picture of me still in the leather cover. I handed it to him. He eagerly took it and opened it.

" There it is." Jack said quietly. I snuggled into his chest and he pressed a kiss to my head.

" I love you, Jack." I said.

" I love you too, Rose." Jack said with a smile. I smiled back and kissed him. Maybe, just maybe, I should legally change my name to Rose. I think I'm getting used to it.

OOOO

The whole whale watch, Jack and I didn't watch for whales. We talked about the _Titanic_. I told him about the movie and he said that we were going to have to watch it. When we came back to land we walked off the boat hand in hand. We were grinning and Harmony thought we were crazy. There was a large courtyard by the Boston Aquarium and standing in the middle of the courtyard there was a tightly packed group of people. As we got closer I gasped and covered my mouth.

" Jack!" I said pointing. He looked and his eyes widened.

" My God…" He muttered. As we walked closer the group of people smiled at us. At the front of the group I saw the face of a steward whom opened the doors to the dinning room. There was a large gust of wind and suddenly we were standing near the bottom of the grand staircase in the _Titanic_. I looked around. Jack's hand was still in mine, but he wore his fawn colored pants, suspenders, and brown button down. He looked at me and grinned. I looked down and saw myself in a beautiful beaded white dress. I smiled at him as we made our way through the crowd. I saw Trudy, who grinned at me, we saw the orchestra who smiled at us, we saw little Cora, who waved, and her father, we saw Tommy who grinned and Fabrizio stood with Helga. Standing at the bottom of the stairs were Officer Murdoch and Mr. Andrews. I grinned at Mr. Andrews who grinned happily back.

This part of the movie only happened when Rose died. We weren't dead, but being able to see them again made my heart skip a beat. Together, Jack and I walked up the steps and stood by the clock. I wrapped my arms around Jack's neck as he pulled me close. We kissed and we heard all the people clapping which slowly faded out to nothing. We pulled back a bit to find we were back in the courtyard but we were still dressed in what we had been while we were allowed to step onto the _Titanic_ for one last time. We grinned and kissed again, leaving a shocked looking Harmony to watch.

We stood there, sharing the most heated, passionate kiss we had ever shared, happy to be in each other's arms again, and we made a silent vow never to let go.

Because if there's one thing we learned while on the _Titanic_, it was that our love was stronger than any disaster, and nothing in the world could ever come between us. Neither of us would _ever_ let go.

_Afterword:__ So this is the last chapter! I really hoped you liked the story! YAYYYY JACK DID NOT DIE! =D Now they can be together! I was thinking I may write an epilogue about their lives a few months later, but I want your guys' opinions! THANKS FOR READING! REVIEWS ARE STRONGLY WANTED!_


	13. Epilogue: We'd Never Let Go

_Disclaimer: __I do not own the movie Titanic or the characters. I only own Anna and Harmony_

_**Foreword:**__** It's the last bit of the story! Sorry it took so long to write. I had to think of things to write and I woke up this morning and FINALLY was able to finish! I hope you like it!**_

Epilogue: We'd Never Let Go

It was close to a year later. Jack and I were sitting on the couch in our apartment in Boston. I was happily snuggled into his side as Jack worked on his latest drawing. We had all the pictures he'd drawn on the _Titanic_ framed and hung up in the living room. The two of us were in college and Jack was obviously majoring in art. I, myself, was majoring in history, and everyone was so surprised that when I wrote my paper on the _Titanic_ I got every single, tiny little detail correct.

Shortly after Jack and I came back to this time, we applied to the same school, both got in, and shortly after _that_ we bought an apartment. I remembered showing Jack _Titanic_- the movie- for the first time. He was amazed that everything was exact, but told me I looked prettier than the Rose in the movie, which caused me to blush. We laughed, smiled, commented on things and cried. I cried a lot when I had to watch Jack die again.

We actually frequently watched the movie, and went down to the _Titanic_ museum down in Missouri. Jack would frequently thank me for all the efforts I made to attempt to save him. Whenever we'd see the movie and we'd watch him die again, he'd hold me close and assure me that he was there and he wasn't going to leave.

Jack turned to me and kissed my forehead. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek and I looked down at the drawing in his hands. It was his own hands handcuffed to the pole in the Master-at-Arms office. He had taken it upon himself to draw things that he saw from his point of view from the _Titanic_. I took a few of the other drawings he had on the coffee table and I laughed as I saw the one he'd done of me holding the axe just before I broke the chain on his handcuffs. I looked scared, cold, and soaked.

" That is actually one of my favorites." Jack said pointing to it.

" And why is that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

" Because I love how scared you were because you thought you were going to hurt me. I only knew I loved you that much more." Jack told me kissing my hair and wrapping his arms around my waist. I giggled, set the picture down and leaned back into his chest.

We had another picture on the coffee table that was one of _my_ favorites. Jack hadn't drawn it, it was an actual picture taken by a camera when we had gone down to the _Titanic_ museum in Missouri. Jack and I were standing at the top of the scarily authentic replication of the grand staircase. We stood in front of the clock, standing close together, holding hands, and we were both grinning. Jack had been wearing the outfit almost similar to the one he was wearing when I first saw him, and I was wearing a dark red dress. The reason it was one of my favorite pictures, was because it was one of my favorite moments in life. Jack had taken it upon himself to bring the two of us to the _Titanic _museum for a few purposes, but the one on the top of the list, was so he could propose to me at the top of the grand staircase. I remember tearing up and I was pretty close to fainting. There were few people in that particular area, but to me the area seemed filled. I felt like I had all the familiar eyes of our friends from the _Titanic_ were on us, smiling and waiting for me to answer. I of course said yes, and when we kissed there at the top of the stairs, we both admitted later that we heard people clapping, and familiar music playing.

I looked down at our hands and smiled at the engagement rings. Mine was a silver band that had a sapphire stone surrounded by tiny diamonds. I remember him telling me 'I know you already have the Heart of the Ocean, but I thought I'd give you another one. I thought I'd give you mine.' He admitted he had the ring specially made to represent the Heart of the Ocean. We did still have it, it was in a box in the bedroom that every once and a while I'd look at. It did still remind me of Cal, so it had that bad energy associated with it, but it did also remind me of when Jack drew me with it on, so it had fond memories attached to it.

Harmony was confused to how Jack and I knew each other, and also how the sudden group of people in the courtyard that day could be there and suddenly disappear, not to mention when they _did_ disappear, Jack and I were kissing and wearing completely different outfits. She would probably always be confused about that. She also didn't get how Jack and I could have first met in a museum, and then a few months later get engaged. I guess she might just never know… or maybe we'll tell her some day after the wedding and see what happens.

Jack hummed 'Come Josephine' in my ear as he rested his chin on my shoulder. I smiled and shut my eyes. I felt Jack press his lips to my cheekbone and smile. I smiled as well and turned my head to look at him.

" I love you so much." I said quietly.

" I love you so much too." Jack replied with a grin.

He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around him. Every time we kissed, I would always be so happy that I didn't loose him. I was so thankful that some how something happened and he came back, and I wasn't going to loose him. I counted each kiss as a gift, and each kiss was special. Even if it was just a kiss on the cheek or on the hand, we both knew that each kiss meant something, and that it usually meant 'I love you, and I'll never leave.' This kiss meant that and so much more. We both usually got lost in a kiss and didn't detach from each other's lips till we were both dizzy.

When we pulled away from each other, I rested my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair and held me close.

" Hey, what's this?" Jack asked pulling a piece of drawing paper from the table that was beside the couch and was a resting spot for a lamp.

" Oh! No, do _not_ look at that!" I said trying to snatch it away from him. He smiled mischievously and held it away from my grasp. I eventually gave up and slumped against him. He grinned and looked at it. It was a drawing I had done of him. It was him when he had seen me for the first time. Jack had given me a few lessons on improving the way I drew and techniques to use. I would never be as good as he was, but I managed to actually draw it from memory pretty well.

" You drew this?" Jack asked staring at the drawing. In the picture, Jack was sitting by the rail, sketchpad on his knees, his eyes staring up at me, and his hair messy from being tossed around by the wind.

" Yeah…" I said. I was fairly embarrassed to say the least. I never really let anyone look at my pictures, and if anyone did see them, sometimes they'd like them, sometimes they wouldn't, and I ended up just hiding the pictures I did draw.

" This is amazing! You drew this from memory?" I nodded. " This is truly amazing!" Jack said smiling at me. " And I have the counter part to this picture." He rummaged through his drawings and pulled out a drawing he did of me standing at the railing. I had my arms resting on the rail, and I was glancing down at Jack. He set my drawing beside his and we both smiled.

" We should find some way to incorporate some of these drawings into the wedding." I said looking at all the pictures laid out on the coffee table. Jack smiled more and pulled me closer.

" We should. It _was_ how we met." He said kissing my temple. I wrapped my arms around him.

" Why don't we watch the movie?" I suggested.

" I think that sounds great." He replied with a grin. I grinned back, momentarily pulling away from him to put the movie in the DVD player. Seeing as it was early evening and the sky was darkening, Jack shut off the lights so the only light came from the TV. He lay down on the couch and when I sat down on the edge of the cushions, he pulled me down and against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned my head against his chest.

As we watched the movie, we continued to recount the actual experiences, the actual feelings, and the actual people. When we got to the scene at the bow, I fondly kissed Jack's chin. He smiled at me and stroked my cheek. I wasn't sure if it was planned, or if it wasn't, but when he kissed me, I'm fairly sure that I didn't quite hear the music from the movie, but I did hear splashing water, and whistling wind. As Jack and I kissed while the movie went on, I knew that this was how we were going to spend our lives together.

We would be happily reliving the best few days of our life, the days we fell in love, and we'd continue our story. We'd continue to love each other more than anyone else in the world, and that's just how both of us wanted it.

And this kiss Jack and I shared reminded me of our very first kiss. I felt Jack smile against my lips and I wound my arms around his neck, knowing that he'd always be there.

We'd never let go.

_Afterword:__ And that is the end of the story! I hope you guys liked the epilogue! I'd love reviews! Thanks for reading you guys!_


	14. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**Author's Note for 'Sucked Onto Titanic'**_

Hello to all readers of this story (whether you are the people who read this while it was originally being posted, or new readers or who ever else!)! I have been rereading this story, and have been noticing some flaws, like missing deleted scenes I vowed to put in, inaccurate deleted scenes, not many original scenes and other errors in general. So, I have decided I am going to rewrite/and/or/edit this story. I'm going to be adding original scenes to it, fixing some other things, and also, I'm spazing out that it's been one hundred years since the actual sinking, and I'm seeing the 3D movie on the 14th (the anniversary. I know, I'm weird XD).

So, for those of you who like the story and want to read it in its soon to be renewed fashion, do add this to your story alert! And for those of you who still have this on their story alert, and had been reading this when it was originally being put up, I hope you'll like the new additions! (and don't worry, it will still be the same! There won't be any major changes!) Hope you guys will stick around!

~Mary


End file.
